


дорогой покойник

by vernusya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bureaucratic Farce, Fake Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, idiots to lovers, Свадьба, бюрократия, комедия, постканон, развоплощение, ромком, фарс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya
Summary: Наконец Азирафэль нарушил молчание.— Хочешь сказать... Ты нас поженил?— Это просто на всякий случай! Я как-то не подумал, что меня могут опять развоплотить, сто лет такого не было, всё-таки сейчас нет этих покушений на каждом углу или давки, как…— Ты поженил нас, и ты мне даже не сказал?!***Кроули некстати лишается тела. Не сказать, что обычно-то легко было получить новое, но на этот раз перспективы в самом деле выглядят не очень. И новый коллега – повернутая на стрёмных намеках демон похоти – отнюдь не помогает делу.Азирафэлю в это время приходится мириться с компанией мертвого тела и отбиваться от оккультиста из похоронного бюро и его не в меру нормальной дочки. Как далеко он готов зайти, чтобы вернуть Кроули обратно на Землю?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. уикэнд у кроули

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dearly departed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403217) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



> В тексте 2 типа комментариев.  
> Обозначенные арабскими цифрами - оригинальные авторские комментарии, важная часть фика.  
> Обозначенные римскими цифрами или звездочкой - комментарии переводчика, в них объяснение каких-то не самых тривиальных отсылок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предупреждения: разумеется, никто не умирает НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, но в этой главе есть описание аварии со «смертельным» исходом и очень много нелепых манипуляций с трупом.

— Не-а, ты всё неправильно понял, — объяснял Кроули, — это были не настоящие инопланетяне, это была метафора... эм-м... метафора коммунизма.

Они возвращались в книжный с дневного показа «Сталкера» Тарковского: из-за постоянных перепалок и удушающе тоскливой атмосферы это был один из любимых фильмов Кроули.  
  
Примерно по тем же причинам Азирафэль считал его полной ерундой, но совершенно не возражал против совместного просмотра. Ведь Кроули сидел так близко! И лицо демона было таким счастливым и спокойным в неверном свете киноэкрана, таким увлеченным... По его просвещенному мнению, это было куда лучше любого фильма, даже не советского и вполне вменяемого.  
  
— Кроули, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, — начал Азирафэль. Он не мог больше сдерживаться, обожание переполняло его, грозя перелиться через край. Он просто лопнет, если ничего с этим не сделает.

— М-м? Что у меня безупречный вкус по части кинематографа? Вкус тонкого ценителя, выше всяких похвал? Не стоит, я и сам в курсе...

— Да нет! Ну послушай же! — Азирафэль попытался придать голосу серьезности, но не звучать при этом сердито. Потому что он вовсе не сердился, просто сейчас ему было нужно все внимание Кроули.

— Я слушаю, ангел, — отозвался Кроули, спрыгивая на мостовую. Он обернулся через плечо и теперь очень внимательно смотрел на Азирафэля, слегка сдвинув брови. Сам ангел предпочел остаться на тротуаре, чувствуя, что во время признания следует стоять прямо.

Азирафэль глубоко вздохнул, открыл рот... И в тот же миг Кроули сбила машина.

Раздался запоздалый визг тормозов, а за ним жуткий звук столкновения. Кроули подлетел, как воздушный шарик, выскальзывающий из липкой ладошки ребенка, которому стало любопытно: а что будет, если отпустить?

Безжизненное тело на миг словно бы застыло в воздухе, а затем с отвратительным хлюпающим звуком шлепнулось на асфальт.

Он совершенно определенно был мертв.

Первой мыслью Азирафэля было, разумеется, «Ну всё, плакали наши планы на ужин».

За ней пришло осознание иронии того факта, что земная оболочка Кроули приняла свой конец от руки (точнее решетки радиатора) автомобиля, ехавшего по Лондону с превышением скорости.

Последней была мысль, которой, пожалуй, стоило бы стоять первой в очереди: о том, что процесс получения нового тела может на этот раз представлять для Кроули определенные сложности.

Теперь и в самом деле немного заволновавшись, Азирафэль выбежал на дорогу и опустился на колени рядом с Кроули. Полы одного из лучших его сюртуков пропитались кровью, вытекавшей из многочисленных рваных ран на неподвижном теле несчастного демона, но он не обращал на это внимания. Он слышал крики, рыдания и всхлипы со всех сторон, гудки клаксонов и возмущенные вопли, когда смертоносная машина набрала скорость и покинула место преступления.

Откуда-то слева послышался вопль «Мистер Фелл! Господи, мистер Фелл!» и Азирафэль осознал: он же в Сохо. Прямо перед своим магазином. Люди вокруг знали его, и, что важнее, они знали их с Кроули – вместе. После предотвращения Армагеддона они проводили все больше времени в компании друг друга: с ними здоровались, когда они шли куда-то вдвоём, покупатели замечали отсутствие Кроули, если он не появлялся в магазине больше нескольких дней подряд, а бариста в кафе напротив начинал готовить их обычные заказы, даже если заходил только один.

Отсюда логически следовало, что если Азирафэль не хочет прослыть бесчувственным социопатом, который ничуть не расстроен и/или не обеспокоен внезапной ужасной смертью лучшего друга, нужно устроить _шоу_.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, это было не так уж сложно. Одна из продавщиц соседнего секс-шопа позвонила в скорую, а он распростёрся над изломанным телом Кроули и принялся завывать: «Ужасный век! Жестокие сердца!»  
В конце концов, в глубине души он всегда считал себя артистом. Он был в хоре при постановке некоторых ранних произведений Еврипида, а двукратное выступление в качестве дублёра Полония в «Глобусе» было предметом его особой гордости. 1  
А еще ему довелось изображать самого Кроули. Конечно, костюм сделал большую часть работы, но Азирафэль полагал, что ему неплохо удались стиль демона и его развязная манера держаться.

Так что теперь он со всей страстью предавался скорби: стенал, причитал и даже завывал. Он хотел было порвать на себе одежду, но решил, что сюртук и так уже достаточно натерпелся (все эти телесные жидкости!), и вместо этого сосредоточился на том, чтобы вызвать на глазах слезы. Он подумал о бедном Кроули, тонущем под грудами бумаг, о том, как его мерзкие коллеги, должно быть, показывают пальцами и смеются, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать вполне искренние всхлипы.

— Энтони, Энтони, дорогой мой! — рыдал он, обращаясь не столько к Кроули, сколько к все прибывающей толпе. — Ответь мне, ответь, ответь…

Теперь он чувствовал, как все его тело сотрясается от горя. Странное ощущение, словно вибрация самой кожи, возникало там, где он касался недвижной груди Кроули. Возможно, это была та особая физическая энергия, заряжавшая тела настоящих актеров на сцене? Это было опьяняюще, это было волшебно, это было ... – а, нет, погодите-ка! – это и в самом деле что-то вибрировало прямо под его ладонью, в кармане Кроули.

И не только вибрировало, заметил он, выходя из своего театрального транса, а ещё и играло на полную громкость какую-то популярную мелодию.2

Азирафэль с трудом вытащил звонящий мобильный, пытаясь не вляпаться в липкие пятна крови, заливавшей всю бренную оболочку Кроули.

Когда ему это удалось, он увидел имя абонента. «Головной офис». Азирафэль судорожно сглотнул, чувствуя, как сердце тревожно трепыхается где-то в горле.

К этому времени подъехала скорая, и парамедики завели Азирафэля внутрь, что он воспринял как положительную оценку своего выступления. Когда тело Кроули подключили к всевозможным ужасающего вида медицинским аппаратам, Азирафэль нажал на «принять вызов» и нервно поднес телефон к уху.

— Алло?

— Азирафэль. Это я.

***

С мерзким хлюпающим звуком Кроули самым бесцеремонным образом вышвырнуло в Ад, словно сгусток соплей, высморканный из гигантского носа.

Ветхое офисное кресло от неожиданности со скрипом провернулось под его весом; он инстинктивно взмахнул руками в попытке ухватиться за край стола и удержать равновесие. Обостренным паникой восприятием он заметил легкое дрожание воздуха у кончиков пальцев.

Кроули беззвучно застонал от неприятного, но совершенно точного осознания того, где он находится, что именно произошло, и всего, что из этого следовало.

Он осмотрелся, внимательно изучая окружающую обстановку. Комната была темной и тесной, сырой и затхлой, и, к сожалению, столь же хорошо знакомой ему, как и улица, на углу которой он только что был так грубо лишен земного тела.

Его рабочее место в Аду было свидетелем множества демонических триумфов за последние шесть тысяч лет, а также множества впустую потерянных часов в первые дни, проведенные в безуспешной борьбе за кабинет получше. «Я заслужил это, — говорил он, — только взгляните на мое досье!» А потом Дагон или кто-нибудь еще одобрительно кивали и отвечали, что он служит просто великолепным примером для других демонов, и было бы совершенно безответственно со стороны руководства позволить ему запереться где-нибудь отдельно, верно?

Вот именно из-за таких вещей он и начал проводить все больше времени на Земле.

На стене висела большая неприветливая табличка «НЕ КУРИТЬ». Рядом с ней липкий облупившийся плакат услужливо подсказывал: «ТЫ САМ ВО ВСЁМ ВИНОВАТ». «Неправда, — мрачно подумал Кроули, — меня сбила долбаная машина».

В последний раз он сидел за этим столом, когда заполнял отчетные ведомости по доставке Антихриста. Это заняло у него целых шесть дней, и это не считая те двое суток в начале и в конце, которые пришлось провести в разнообразных очередях. Когда он наконец выбрался наверх, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы помыться, поспать, а потом еще раз помыться, Азирафэль уже ждал его с бутылкой довольно любопытного каберне из долины Напа, готовый сочувственно (хотя и не без нравоучительных комментариев) выслушивать его нытьё.

Единственное, что было хорошего в том, чтобы вновь оказаться за этим столом, это перспектива его покинуть. Но сейчас, в отличие от прошлого раза, это будет посложнее, чем просто подняться по эскалатору.  
Но это просто временное неудобство, это должно быть простым неудобством. Он не может позволить себе думать иначе, а то спятит.

— Черт, черт, черт, черт! — Кроули хлопнул ладонями по столу. Без тела ощущения были совершенно не те. — Только этого не хватало, нет, серьезно, у меня были планы на ужин, кого-нибудь ради, да чтоб...

— Эй! Тихо там, — раздался откуда-то неподалёку пронзительный голос, предположительно женский, с сильным северным акцентом. — Некоторые тут работать пытаются.

Кроули откатился назад, насколько это было возможно с двумя сломанными колесиками (как правило, ни одно кресло на колесиках в Аду не было полностью исправным), и выглянул из своей кабинки.

За перегородкой его встретило широкое безразличное лицо. Это была молодая демоница с выпрямленными черными волосами до плеч и блестящими хитиново-изумрудными пятнами на щеках. На макушке у нее на манер банта сидел большой зеленый жук, а сама она была одета во что-то черное с вычурными оборками, похожее на детское погребальное платье викторианской эпохи.

— Ты ещё кто, архангел тебя побери? А где Нестор?

Нестор, высокий, гориллоподобный, неповоротливый демон с непроходящим кашлем и склонностью к проклятиям эпидемиологического характера, был соседом Кроули последние лет девятьсот.

— Получил повышение, — ответила жукодемон, — за Эболу. Сейчас, должно быть, где-то на Третьем круге. Собственный кабинет и все такое.

— Молодец, — пробормотал Кроули. — Всегда знал, что он далеко пойдет.

Он посмотрел на стол демоницы, заваленный кипами бумаг, которые Кроули с сочувствием опознал как входящую форму 84-Q (для душ, проклятых за грехи, подпадающие под категорию 7DS-3, «похоть»). Его замутило.

— А ты здесь какими судьбами?

— А, я раньше работала в Токио. Слышал про фотки под юбкой? Моё изобретение, — похвасталась она.

Кроули скривился, что демоница, похоже, восприняла как комплимент.

— Я просто жду, пока мне выдадут новое тело, — продолжала она, — старое задохнулось в давке на джей-поп концерте.

— Сочувствую.

Она пожала плечами.

— Не так уж плохо, если подумать. Меня тут посадили за бумажную работу, оформлять накопившиеся поступления грешных душ.

Это был довольно интересный год, я узнала столько новых фетишей...

— Постой... Год? — проблеял Кроули. — Что… Раньше это никогда не занимало столько времени, может, пару недель самое большее...

— Ну, главой Комитета по смерти и развоплощениям был Лигур, помнишь? С его смертью всё и накрылось.

Кроули едва удержался, чтобы не начать биться головой о стену. «Каждый раз, — подумал он тоскливо. — Почему мне каждый раз всё аукается?»

— А зачем тебе вообще туда возвращаться? — продолжила демоница. — Полный отстой. Слишком много людей. Слишком ярко, слишком холодно.

— Зачем мне туда? Зачем мне? — прошипел Кроули. Он чувствовал, как в его нематериальной на данный момент груди закипает гнев. Он не для того собственноручно останавливал Апокалипсис 3, чтобы вернуться сюда, где Азирафэля и близко не было, и слушать, как какой-то младший клерк поносит его обожаемую Землю. Она не поняла бы всех прелестей земной жизни, даже покажи ей кто-нибудь их фото из-под юбки.

— Погоди, — прервала его демоница, прежде чем Кроули успел разразиться возмущенной тирадой. Ее блестящие глаза сузились, в них появилось узнавание.

— Ты же... Ты тот самый Кроули, верно?

— Зависит от того, кто спрашивает.

— Э-э, это всего лишь я, — сказала демоница, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто ее вопрос мог быть задан кем-то ещё. — Ясти.

Она ткнула на себя длинным загнутым ногтем того же цвета, что и жук у нее на макушке.

Кроули позволил себе слегка улыбнуться.

— Ага. Я — Кроули. Единственный и неповторимый.

— Охренеть, — сказала Ясти, — я столько о тебе слышала! Мой начальник был на твоём процессе. Эта штука со святой водой, как тебе удалось это провернуть? Некоторые говорили, что все было подстроено, но я...

Он поднял палец, и она почтительно замолчала.

— Прошу прощения, Ясти, мне нужно позвонить, — сказал он и потянулся к телефону, стоявшему на углу стола. Морщась от прикосновений к липким грязным клавишам, он набрал свой собственный номер.

Звонить пришлось достаточно долго, чтобы он начал волноваться, но в конце концов трубку сняли, и голос, который нельзя было спутать ни с каким другим, ответил: «Алло?»

— Азирафэль. Это я, — сказал Кроули. Облегчение затопило его бестелесную форму при звуках голоса ангела. — Веду свой репортаж сам знаешь откуда.

— Кроули! С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Азирафэль.

— Да, да, нормально. Сам знаешь, как это бывает. А ты как? Ты... Подожди, это что – сирена? Где ты?

— В машине «скорой помощи», идиот, — ответил Азирафэль. — С твоим трупом.

— А. Точно. Ну и как я выгляжу?

— Совсем нехорошо, мальчик мой. Очень много... выделений.

— Что, прямо кровь-кишки? — уточнил Кроули, не удержавшись..

— Да, чрезвычайно...

Кажется, Азирафэль собирался изложить подробности, но внезапно прервал себя душераздирающим стоном, настолько громким и неправдоподобным, что Кроули пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы сдержать смех.

— Прошу прощения, — продолжил Азирафэль, теперь уже шепотом. — Кругом парамедики, я пытаюсь соответствовать ситуации. Устроил там, на улице, целое представление. Испортил сюртук, рыдая над твоим вышедшим из строя телом. Стенал изо всех сил.

Кроули заухмылялся. Черт, он бы что угодно отдал за это зрелище.

— Они что – пытаются меня вытащить? Парамедики? Можешь сказать им, чтобы завязывали, раз я здесь, значит уже ничего не попишешь, не то чтобы они могут что-то для меня сделать.

— О, я не могу так поступить. Лучше не отнимать у них надежду, пока она еще теплится. Очень вдохновляющее зрелище.

Со своего места Ясти пристально следила за ходом беседы, вперив в него свои жучиные глазки.

— Это? Это он?... — прошептала она, указывая пальцем вверх, где теоретически находились Небеса. — Тот самый ангел?

Кроули хмуро посмотрел на нее. Он правда надеялся, что информация о его знакомстве с Азирафэлем не просочилась в Ад или хотя бы не стала там достоянием общественности.

Но Эрик, болтливый одноразовый ублюдок, вероятно, начал трещать о суде, свидетелем которого он стал Наверху, стоило ему только сойти с эскалатора. Демоны, может, и сборище кретинов, но обычно всё-таки могут сложить два и два; не нужно быть гением уровня Кроули, чтобы догадаться о связи между демоном, которого не берет святая вода, и ангелом, столь же невосприимчивым к адскому пламени. У него всё аж зачесалось при одной мысли о том, что кто-то здесь, Внизу, знает имя его ангела, не говоря уже о том, чтобы связать его с именем самого Кроули.

Кстати об Азирафэле и их связи…

— Послушай, Азирафэль, если меня собираются официально объявить мертвым, ты должен кое-что знать, — сказал Кроули, отворачиваясь от гипнотического взгляда Ясти и уставившись на свой настольный календарь. Он все еще был открыт на августе 1990-го и заплесневел по краям.

— Это насчет твоего некролога? Потому что я не буду снова писать его, не после того как ты совершенно необоснованно раскритиковал мой последний, он был очень точным и…

— Нет-нет. Э-э... Понимаешь... Последний раз, когда я обновлял свои человеческие документы, лет пять назад, я... Я указал тебя как ближайшего родственника.

— О, — сказал Азирафэль. — Ну, разумеется. Я знаю, в каком запутанном состоянии ты содержишь свои финансы. Конечно, не хотелось бы, чтобы какой-нибудь юрист из Казначейства влез в это дело. Ты записал меня своим братом? Помнится, мы так делали в Дели. Кошмарная была давка!

— Нет, — сказал Кроули, — не братом.

— Значит кузеном? Племянником? Или я давно потерянный друг детства? По переписке?

— Я.. Эм-м… Такое дело... В общем, ты мой муж. Ну. С юридической точки зрения.

На другом конце провода воцарилась тишина. Довольно громкая тишина, наполненная писком машин жизнеобеспечения и воем сирен.

Наконец Азирафэль нарушил молчание.

— Хочешь сказать... Ты нас поженил?

— Это просто на всякий случай! Я как-то не подумал, что меня могут опять развоплотить, сто лет такого не было, всё-таки сейчас нет этих покушений на каждом углу или давки, как…

— Ты поженил нас, и ты мне даже не сказал?!

Голос Азирафэля к этому моменту поднялся в частотный диапазон доселе ангелам неведомый и больше напоминал писк резиновой уточки.

Кроули отбросил всякую видимость самоконтроля и начал осторожно биться головой о грязную бугристую стену кабинки, достаточно тихо, чтобы Азирафэль не мог услышать. Ясти смотрела на него, не мигая, и на ее круглом лице расплывалась понимающая сальная улыбочка.

Если подумать, ему, вероятно, стоило бы пойти найти телефон где-нибудь, где не было тупых демонов похоти, тихо хихикающих над его страданиями.

Если совсем хорошо подумать, ему, вероятно, не стоило напиваться, заканчивая завещание старого доброго Энтони Дж. Третьего и заставлять свидетельство о браке чудесным образом материализоваться в картотечном шкафу Вестминстерского бюро регистрации браков. Вся эта неразбериха была, должно быть, наказанием за тот шальной миг краденого счастья.

— Мне очень жаль, — угрюмо сказал Кроули, закрыв глаза и прижавшись лбом к стенке. — Прости, ангел, я должен был догадаться, что тебе будет неловко. На самом деле это была просто дурацкая шутка. Небольшая демоническая шалость... Очень глупо получилось, клянусь, я все исправлю как только вернусь…

— Кроули, послушай, я... — перебил Азирафэль, а затем раздался громкий гудок и его голос оборвался, а линия отключилась.

Кроули выругался, когда в трубке заиграло автоматическое сообщение:

— Извините, на линии закончились минуты. Пожалуйста, свяжитесь со своим супервайзером, чтобы пополнить баланс. Или просто идите нахрен.

— Кончились минуты? Что за дурацкая бесполезная хрень? Он собирался сказать что-то важное! — прорычал он, швыряя трубку.

Он же еще даже не добрался до самой сути, до того, что Азирафэлю действительно следовало бы знать.

Ясти поджала губы.

— Ты никогда тут не бываешь, так что неудивительно, что ты отстал от жизни, — заявила она бесцеремонно. — Никто больше не пользуется этими старыми телефонами, они просто для красоты стоят. У меня вот такого и вовсе нет. Если хочешь связаться с поверхностью – воспользуйся медиа-киоском. Можно появиться в телевизоре, или говорить по радио, или через газеты, как тебе больше нравится.

Кроули всегда ненавидел эти неудобные помехи снизу, вторгавшиеся в его марафоны на «Нетфликсе» и плейлисты «Спотифай», как будто так и надо, но понадеялся, что Азирафэль не будет возражать.

— Сойдет на худой конец, — одобрительно сказал Кроули и поднялся с места. — Пошли, — сказал он, кивая Ясти, — ты идешь со мной.

Как соучастник преступления, она, конечно, была не ангел, но если он планировал возиться с демоническими технологиями, ему нужен был кто-то, кто знает, что делать, а время поджимало.

— Но мне же надо заполнять документы…

— Ясти! Ты же демон, так? — авторитетно заявил Кроули, нависая над ней.

— Ну, эм-м, вроде да.

— А демоны всегда делают, что сказано, так?

— Хм. Нет? Скорее нет. Но вообще я стараюсь делать, потому что начальник у меня очень жесткий…

Он уставился на нее сверху вниз. Узкие зрачки змеиных глаз встретились с черными орбитами жучиных.

— Твой начальник, — сказал он, произнося последнее слово с максимально возможным презрением, — вероятно, узнал все, что ему известно о Земле от меня. Понимаешь?

Он практически видел, как у нее в голове завертелись шестеренки. Ни один нормальный демон не откажется стать соучастником, особенно соучастником такой пользующейся заслуженной дурной славой фигуры, как Кроули. На её месте он бы немедленно начал думать, как кинуть себя при первой возможности. Наконец она кивнула.

— Умничка. А теперь пошли. Моя очередь быть в телевизоре.

***

— Пап, а почему мы просто не застрелили его из ружья? В кино всегда так делают.

— Ничего бы не вышло, — ответил мистер Ковенски, осторожно соскребая засохшую кровь с крыла своей большой черной машины в маленький стеклянный контейнер. — Он бы почувствовал наши намерения. Я же объяснял, машиной было чище и проще всего. Элемент неожиданности с подобными существами самое главное. Их нужно застать врасплох, чтобы они не успели прибегнуть к своим уловкам.

— А скоро мы за ним поедем?

Ада сидела на пассажирском кресле, лениво вытянув ноги в открытую дверь и смотрела, как отец собирает свой оккультный образец. Ей было двенадцать, и в ней не было той замогильной торжественности, которой можно было бы ожидать от маленькой девочки, воспитанной при похоронном бюро. Не было в ней и жизнерадостного героизма, которого могли бы ожидать люди иного склада. К ужасу отца, Ада была в полной мере одарена качеством, которое её школьные учителя описывали как « _потрясающе_ средние способности». Она была вторым по нормальности ребенком в параллели. У нее были мышиного цвета волосы и мышиные карие глаза, а к каббалистическим увлечениям отца она относилась с подсознательным скептицизмом.

Мистер Ковенски взглянул на часы.  
— Мы сможем поехать через час или около того. К тому времени он уже будет в морге, мы просто заскочим, поздороваемся с доктором Бессером и отправимся дальше.

Он запечатал стеклянный контейнер аккуратно вырезанным квадратиком ткани, испещренным рунами, и принялся менять номера.

— И никто не будет его искать? Семья, друзья?

— Это же демон, Аделаида, — ответил мистер Ковенски. — У него нет ни семьи, ни друзей. Это не настоящий человек вроде нас с тобой.

Ада тщательно обдумала, не стоит ли рассказать о светловолосом мужчине4, которого она заметила беседующим с их добычей за миг до того, как отец целеустремленно сбил так называемого демона и умчался прочь.

Но это внесло бы элемент неопределенности в ход дальнейших действий. Она не могла предсказать, как отец отреагирует на новость о том, что у этого конкретного демона и впрямь мог быть друг. Он вполне может решить, что им нужно найти еще одну дурацкую старую книгу, или зажечь еще больше вонючих свечей, или спеть еще больше странных песен, а с нее на сегодня уже хватит. А ведь еще только понедельник.

Поэтому, стремясь приблизить момент, когда она вернется в свою спальню над моргом и посмотрит новое видео Зоэллы, Ада промолчала.

***

— Алло? Кроули? Алло? — отчаянно зашипел Азирафэль в трубку, но безрезультатно. Связь отрубилась.

Он попытался перезвонить контакту, записанному в телефоне Кроули как «ГОЛОВНОЙ ОФИС», но, так как он не знал добавочного номера, звонок был перенаправлен центральному оператору. Усталый голос ответил: «Вы дозвонились в Ад. Какого черта вам нужно?», и Азирафэль так испугался, что чуть не отшвырнул телефон на окровавленный пол машины.  
В этот момент скорая с ревом подъехала к больнице. Азирафэля спешно втолкнули в мрачную приемную, а тело Кроули увезли медики.

Он чувствовал себя голым, оставшись в одном жилете и рубашке. Испачканный сюртук он сложил в запасной карман подпространства, чтобы тщательно разобраться с ним позже, когда будет время.

А ещё ему было неуютно с тех пор, как увезли Кроули. Он был вынужден твёрдо напомнить себе, что это больше не Кроули, что Кроули снова Внизу, за своим столом, где ему больше не причинят вреда.

Если, конечно, экзистенциальный ужас, внушенный Азирафэлем адским обитателям во время суда, уже не рассеялся, тогда ничего нельзя предсказать, тогда может случиться всё что угодно, и тогда, тогда...

— Да, в самом деле ситуация та еще, а? — вздохнул он про себя.

Он еще раз обдумал возможность дозвониться до Кроули, но испытывал вполне обоснованные опасения, что оператор уже по голосу сможет определить, что он не является официальным держателем номера. Вероятно, будет запущен соответствующий протокол, и у Кроули станет еще больше неприятностей в довесок к имеющимся.

Он нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Это было типовое кресло для приемных, и при обычных обстоятельствах оно было бы весьма неудобным, но под ангельским весом нарастило лишних два дюйма обивки и мягкое покрытие.

И вот всегда так с Кроули! В самом деле, что ему стоило подождать с развоплощением, пока они не окажутся внутри книжного? Азирафэль не совсем понимал, как это могло бы сработать, учитывая автомобильный аспект произошедшего, но он точно знал, что в подобном случае смог бы захватить хорошую книгу, которая помогла бы ему скоротать время в ожидании момента, когда Кроули снова выйдет на связь.

Но, что поделать, он сидел тут полностью обескниженный. Поскольку больше заняться было нечем, он переключил внимание на окружающую приемную.

Кроме него здесь был только один посетитель. Женщина средних лет с глубокими морщинами на лбу сидела в паре кресел от него и беспомощно всхлипывала в платок.

Азирафэль поднялся и пересел поближе к бедной женщине.

— Ну-ну, — ласково сказал он, — все хорошо.

Она подняла на него блестящие покрасневшие глаза.

— Спасибо, но вообще-то все плохо.

Ее звали Джесси, и она рассказала ему, что ее маленькая дочка упала во время соревнований по гимнастике; нелепая случайность, приведшая к травме позвоночника. Девочку срочно отправили в операционную, но когда Джесси спросила, сможет ли она когда-нибудь снова ходить, врачи ответили, что это маловероятно.

Азирафэль понимающе кивнул.

— С ней все будет в порядке, — заверил он.

— Хотела бы я в это верить, — всхлипнула женщина.

Ему и делать толком ничего не пришлось: травма была жуткая, но и врач был опытный. Азирафэль просто придал ему уверенности крохотным чудом; сущая малость, но этого хватило, чтобы хирург сумел с невероятной легкостью соединить поврежденные нервы.

— Обещаю, — сказал он, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо Джесси, — она поправится. У меня хорошее предчувствие.

Он еще немного посидел, утешая ее, а потом у неё зазвонил телефон.

— Простите, это мой брат. Я должна сообщить ему последние новости,— извинилась она, и Азирафэль понимающе кивнул.

Он взял со стола женский еженедельный журнал полуторамесячной давности и начал без особого интереса листать его. Он уже наполовину дочитал статью о том, как именно Меган Маркл ухаживает за кожей, когда слова на странице зашевелились.

«Азирафэль? Азирафэль, ты там? Это я, извини, что отключился, на чертовом телефоне кончились минуты, слушай, мне правда нужно, чтобы ты...»

— Мистер Фелл?

Азирафэль вздрогнул, услышав свое имя. Доктор вошел в приемную, оглядываясь по сторонам, Азирафэль встал, чтобы встретить его у входа, и отложил журнал.

— Мистер Фелл, я доктор Майклсон. Мне очень жаль, но...

Без сомнения, он говорил что-то очень искреннее, но Азирафэль внезапно отвлекся на телевизор, висевший на стене за его спиной. Там, посреди передачи, где множество ярко накрашенных женщин сидело за большим и круглым стеклянным столом, был Кроули. Он вскарабкался на стол и яростно махал Азирафэлю. Женщины, казалось, ничего не замечали.

— ...мистер Фелл? Я должен убедиться, что вы меня поняли. Я понимаю, как вам тяжело это слышать, но...

Азирафэль моргнул и покачал головой.

— Простите, я... Что вы сказали?

Доктор Майклсон нахмурился.

— Ваш муж. Энтони. Мы сделали все, что в наших силах, но... Он не выжил. Мне очень жаль. Учитывая причину смерти, коронер должен произвести вскрытие, поэтому мы перевезем тело в морг…

Азирафэль попытался изобразить подобающее скорбное выражение, но было довольно сложно оплакивать Кроули, когда сам демон прыгал вверх-вниз по экрану телевизора и размахивал руками, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Звук был выключен, внизу экрана на бешеной скорости бежали титры:

** НЕ ДАЙ ИМ ВСКРЫТЬ / МЕНЯ ТЫ ЖЕ ПОМНИШЬ ЧТО / СЛУЧИЛОСЬ В ПАДУЕ ПРАВДА / ЭТО БЫЛО ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНО / ИМ ПРИШЛОСЬ ВВЕСТИ / КАРАНТИН **

И без того непростая ситуация осложнялась ещё и тем, что, когда доктор Майклсон произнес «ваш муж, Энтони», Азирафэля охватило безумное искрящееся чувство. Оно шипело и пузырилось где-то на загривке, пальцы покалывало, а язык словно бы завязался в узел. _Муж._

Но ведь это была всего лишь шутка, верно? Глупая ошибка, так он это назвал. Ничего больше.

Азирафэль заставил себя снова сфокусировать внимание на враче, достаточно, чтобы вовремя кивать каждый раз, когда требовалась очередная подпись на документе. Как только тот последний раз выразил соболезнования и скрылся за дверью,

Азирафэль поспешил к телевизору и отчаянно зашептал:

— Кроули! Что же нам делать? Потому что ты совершенно прав, мы не хотим, чтобы получилось как в Падуе.

Небольшое пояснение: в 1538 году Кроули пал жертвой неудачной сделки. Ночью ему перерезали горло, а тело продали в университет.

До сих пор в скромном послужном списке неприятных развоплощений Кроули его тело бывало похоронено, сожжено, утоплено и побито камнями, но никто еще не совершал ошибки, задумав вскрыть его. А потом старый добрый Андреас Везалий взял да и попытался провести вскрытие перед полным залом студентов. Ключевое слово – попытался.

Было грязно. Было много черного гноя. Над собравшейся толпой витали клубы ядовитого темного дыма. Некоторые студенты слышали шипение, некоторые чувствовали, как в темноте по ним ползёт что-то скользкое. И, конечно же, было много криков.  
Поскольку Кроули в этот момент был занят бумажной работой, Азирафэль был вынужден прибраться за ним. Он полагал, что Кроули сделает то же самое для него, если что6, и, разумеется, мог легко оправдать неэкономный расход чудес в этом конкретном случае, поскольку ситуация отлично проходила по статье «противодействие демонической деятельности».

Лицо Кроули заполнило весь экран; рот беззвучно шевелился, титры появлялись с задержкой.  
  
** ИДИ В МОРГ / ПРИДЕТСЯ УКРАСТЬ ТЕЛО **

— Ты что – издеваешься? — зашипел Азирафэль. — Как ты себе это представляешь?!

** АНГЕЛ ТЫ ЖЕ УМНЫЙ / ПРИДУМАЙ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ **

На экране Кроули ободряюще поднял вверх большой палец.

Азирафэль вздохнул, поправил галстук-бабочку и отправился похищать труп.

***

— Надо отдать тебе должное, — сказала Ясти, — схема с браком первоклассная.

Кроули, возившийся с хитроумной системой управления киоском в попытке получить доступ к больничной системе громкой связи, бросил на нее хмурый взгляд.

— Завязывай! Помогла бы лучше... Как работает эта гребаная машина? Я все еще ... — тьфу, ты, черт! — я, похоже, застрял на телевизоре в приемной...

Ясти визгливо и противно захихикала.

— Нет, правда. До чего крутой ход – привязать к себе ангела, а он и не в курсе! Такая демонстрация силы! О-о-о, ты такой доминантный, ты показал ему, кто тут главный...

— Это... Всё совсем не так! Это тебе не какой-то чертов _фетиш,_ ты отвратительная мелкая...

Ясти наклонилась и нажала какую-то кнопку. Рубильник, за который он дергал, наконец-то сдвинулся под его пальцами, и он быстро проглотил конец оскорбления.

— Обращайся, — сказала она, обдав его запахом силикона и металла.

***

У Азирафэля было очень располагающее лицо: люди просто жаждали объяснить ему как пройти, так что до морга он добрался довольно быстро.

Внутри были патологоанатом (местное светило) и его ассистент, так что Азирафэль постарался слиться со стенкой и чудесным образом отправил их искать то – не знаю что в дальний конец больницы.

Войдя в комнату, Азирафэль с несчастным видом уставился на тело Кроули, голое и изуродованное под белой простыней.

— Ох, это правда обязательно? — вздохнул он себе под нос.

В углу морга с треском ожил громкоговоритель: «Да, ангел, правда обязательно».

При звуке голоса Кроули Азирафэль расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Ну, что ж, — сказал он, приободрившись, и щелкнул пальцами.

Под простыней покинутая оболочка Кроули привела себя в порядок. Рваные раны и синяки растаяли, кости снова срослись. Еще один щелчок, и труп был одет в близкое подобие того, что было на нем, прежде чем Кроули был так грубо выброшен из него.

Азирафэль приподнял простыню, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой. Для него, конечно, это был просто неодушевленный предмет, имевший сильное сходство с его лучшим другом. Но если он сделал все как надо, то на человеческий взгляд он вполне сошел бы за живого, хотя и довольно неподвижного мужчину средних лет. Солнечные очки, конечно, помогали делу.

— Кроули, — задумчиво произнес Азирафэль, — где мне взять инвалидное кресло?

— Вот это другой разговор, — отозвался Кроули. — Там есть где-нибудь кладовка?

Руководствуясь этой подсказкой, Азирафэль достал металлическую инвалидную коляску из шкафа в коридоре, затем подкатил ее к столу.

— Какого черта ты такой тяжелый? — проворчал он, стаскивая тело на сиденье. — Ты же весь кожа да кости! Ты никогда не ешь!

— Я переполнен грехами, — самодовольно протрещал голос Кроули из громкоговорителя.

Азирафэль закатил глаза. Он расположил тело как можно более естественно и в последний раз окинул его долгим взглядом.

— Я позабочусь о камерах, так что не беспокойся об этом, — сказал Кроули. — А ты разобрался с людьми с улицы?

— С людьми с улицы?

— Азирафэль. Люди с улицы, которые видели, как меня развоплотило. Им не следует думать, что они видели чью-то ужасную смерть, если на самом деле это не так. Это не… ну, э-э ... Это пустая трата психологических травм, вот что это такое!

— О Боже. Да, конечно, ты прав, — сказал Азирафэль. — Я даже не... Я просто немного увлекся...

— Представлением, я понимаю. Просто, ну, знаешь. Если тебе не трудно.

— Хорошо, конечно. Завтра они и не вспомнят об этом.

— Отлично. А теперь сваливай оттуда!

Боже, в этой больнице было столько народу — врачи, посетители, пациенты, и все суетились вокруг, занимаясь какими-то важными делами. На лбу Азирафэля выступил пот, пока он шел по зданию, катя безжизненную оболочку в кресле перед собой. Медсестра кивнула ему, и он нервно помахал в ответ; затем был подъем в лифте рядом с усталым вахтером, а потом спуск по очередному длинному коридору вместе с шумной толпой студентов-медиков.

Наконец он приблизился к выходу, а никто так ничего и не заметил. Никто не подошел к нему, чтобы сказать: «Уважаемый сэр, мне представляется совершенно очевидным тот факт, что вы тащите труп через эти священные залы, и я полагаю, мне следует взять на себя ответственность и во что бы то ни стало исправить эту неуместную ситуацию».

И тут он, конечно, услышал за спиной чей-то голос.

— Сэр! Простите, сэр!

Азирафэль нехотя остановил кресло и обернулся, заранее поморщившись при мысли, что сейчас придется сотворить какое-нибудь не слишком дружелюбное чудо, чтобы выпутаться из этой ситуации. А ведь он надеялся любой ценой этого избежать – в конце концов, он был из хороших парней.

Но там, с сияющим от радости лицом, стояла Джесси из приемной.

— Ох, я так рада, что вы все еще здесь, я просто должна была рассказать вам — вы были правы! Я не знаю как, но они справились! Хирург сказал, что через год она снова сможет ходить!

— Я... Я очень рад это слышать, — сказал Азирафэль. Он попытался изобразить на лице спокойствие, взамен крепче сжав ручки кресла, в которые он и так вцепился до побелевших костяшек. — Чудесная новость.

К несчастью, Джесси выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы обратить внимание на мертвое тело в кресле.

— Простите, а это... ?

— О, это мой... муж, — сказал Азирафэль. Его сердце бешено колотилось. — Он, э-э... Ему немного нездоровится.

К ужасу Азирафэля, Джесси потянулась и похлопала труп по руке. — Вам очень повезло, — сказала она, обращаясь к нему.

«И близко ничего подобного», — мрачно подумал Азирафэль не сдержавшись.

***

Кроули сидел на грязном полу, прислонившись спиной к киоску. Азирафэлю удалось затащить тело в такси, так что теперь Кроули разговаривал с ним поверх Эда Ширана, звучащего из магнитолы. Они, разумеется, спорили.

— Ну, может быть, мы не оказались бы в такой ситуации, если бы ты смотрел, куда идешь!

— О, так, значит, это я виноват? Я смотрел на тебя, ты собирался что-то сказать! Кстати, что ты хотел сказать?

— … Давай сойдемся на том, что виноват водитель.

— Ладно.

Нехарактерная для Азирафэля готовность свалить вину на кого-то помимо Кроули должна была подсказать демону, что его целенаправленно уводят от определенной темы. Но телефонный разговор скрадывал некоторые детали, например, предательское беганье глаз Азирафэля и то, как он нервно теребил рукава рубашки.

— Просто любопытно, — раздался голос Азирафэля в ухе Кроули, — ты вообще собирался сказать мне, что в глазах закона мы были супругами уже пять лет?

— Ангел, мы можем не говорить об этом прямо сейчас? Ты там вроде в разгаре секретной операции, а я не смогу прийти на помощь, если ты опять столкнёшься с какими-нибудь нацистами. Нам нужно сосредоточиться.

— Сейчас 2019! Нацистов больше нет!

— Господи, тебе стоит хоть иногда смотреть телевизор...

Ясти наклонилась и прошептала:

— Скажи ему, что хочешь связать его и потрогать за задницу!

— Ясти! — прошипел Кроули. — Нет! Чтоб тебя, нашла время!

Он не стал добавлять «и ты не угадала».

Она приподняла бровь, и Кроули тут же испугался, что протестует уж слишком активно.

— Кто это? — подозрительно спросил Азирафэль. — Ты там не один?

— Нет, тут никого. Совсем никого!

Почему-то Кроули куда больше смущала мысль о том, что Азирафэль узнает, что он добровольно связался с другим демоном, чем вся эта история с браком.

— Хм... Кроули, — промурлыкал в трубке голос Азирафэля.

— Да?

— Значит, я теперь, получается, вдовец?

— Заткнись.

— Помнится, где-то в магазине у меня была черная повязка. Может быть, вуаль?

— Пожалуйста, ты это не серьезно...

— Этому телу ведь больше не нужны волосы, правда? Я одолжу пару локонов? Думаю, я мог бы сделать траурную брошь...

И вот ведь какое дело: Кроули застрял в Аду без тела, и вполне вероятно, что в самом ближайшем будущем ему предстоит пережить немыслимые унижения, чтобы вернуть себе доступ на Землю. Но в этот момент он все равно улыбался, потому что у него в ушах звучал голос ангела и тот говорил абсолютно нелепые и до нелепости очаровательные вещи, и пока это было так, можно было притвориться, что все будет хорошо.

***

— Да куда, черт возьми, он мог деться! — в отчаяньи простонал мистер Ковенски, выдвигая один за другим все ящики в больничном морге.

— Обратно в Ад? — предположила Ада. — Он ведь оттуда, да?

Она уселась на один из незанятых столов для вскрытия и снова принялась болтать ногами. Она жалела, что у нее нет айфона. У Дженни и Керы из школы были айфоны, и они могли смотреть тик-ток где угодно.

— Нет, милая, — сказал мистер Ковенски, — так не бывает. Только сам демон отправляется обратно в ад, а не его тело, так было сказано в книге.

— Может, в книге ошибка, — предположила Ада.

Мистер Ковенски провел рукой по редеющим волосам и в панике затряс головой.

— Не может такого быть. Тут… Тут что-то не то, творится какая-то чертовщина, что-то, чего мы не учли...

Может быть, Ада не слишком высоко ценила отцовское хобби, но она любила папу и не хотела видеть его таким несчастным. Заполучить этого демона было крайне важно, по крайней мере, так он говорил. Теперь она задавалась вопросом, принесет ли все это предприятие деньги. Деньги, на которые, теоретически, можно было бы купить айфон или какой-нибудь аналогичный девайс.

Со всей непогрешимостью подростковой логики она решила, что расскажет ему все о друге демона утром.

***

— Смотри, Кроули! Тебе письмо! — хихикнула Ясти.  
  
— Твою мать, — простонал Кроули, бросив тоскливый взгляд на огромную стопку бумаг, материализовавшуюся на его столе, пока они ходили к киоску.

Чего ему действительно хотелось, так это лечь спать. Конечно, в Аду не было другого времени, кроме «слишком поздно», но в данный момент он все еще жил по Гринвичу, как мультяшный койот, перебирающий ногами по воздуху в пяти футах от края утеса, и ему уже давно пора было спать.

Но здесь у него не было кровати, и, что еще важнее, у него не было тела. Нельзя спать без тела. И напиться нельзя. Жопа.

Он сел на полуразвалившееся кресло. Оно было страшно неудобным и заставляло его в равной мере скучать по своему офисному трону и по дивану Азирафэля в подсобке книжного.

— Давай я тебе помогу, — сказала Ясти.

— Знаешь, меня, вообще-то, и раньше развоплощали, — огрызнулся он, перебирая стопку документов, которые надо было заполнить. Неужели в форме D-889 всегда было столько страниц? — Поверь мне, я знаю, что делать.

Ясти снова улыбнулась этой своей кошмарной улыбкой. Да зачем она так делает?!

— О, я не про заполнение бланков.

— А про чт...

— Ты что-то не очень хорошо отреагировал на мое предложение раньше, — сказала она, вытаскивая что-то толстое и блевотно-зеленое из беспорядка на своем столе, — но я знаю, что каждого можно чем-то зацепить. Даже тебя. Уверена, что смогу найти тут что-нибудь интересное. Знаешь, я очень хорошо умею делать заметки!

Вытащенный предмет оказался большим блокнотом. На обложке черным паучьим почерком было нацарапано «Книга извращений, фетишей и прочего о сексе. Автор: демон Ясти».

— Звучит адово...

— Ну да, — ответила Ясти. — Мы же в Аду. Ну так как, что ты думаешь об эротическом удушении?

Их ждала долгая, очень долгая ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечание переводчика:** название главы - отсылка на черную комедию [«Уикенд у Берни»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4_%D1%83_%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8), где герои выдают труп за ещё живого человека. И на трупе очки.
> 
> 1\. Присутствовавший в зале критик описал это как «Плевок в лицо Благородному Искусству Трагедии», но Кроули с большим пылом убедил Азирафэля, что критик совершенно не разбирается в предмете. Как и следовало ожидать, Азирафэль больше не встречал его имени в печати. ^
> 
> 2\. Это была песня Кэти Перри «California Gurls», но Азирафэль не смог бы опознать её ни при каких, сколь угодно смягчающих обстоятельствах. ^
> 
> 3\. И он бы продолжал настаивать на этом при любом раскладе. «Это я остановил время! — заявил бы он первым делом. — Порядком выбило меня из колеи, но не сделай я этого, как знать, как бы всё могло обернуться!» ^
> 
> 4\. Собственно, она и заметила его потому, что вспомнила один весьма примечательный день рождения в прошлом году5, где они оба присутствовали. ^
> 
> 5\. Не то чтобы Уорлок был её другом, но чрезмерно нормальные дети должны держаться вместе. Или, скорее, можно сказать, что они держатся вместе как бы автоматически, вроде того как воздушные хлопья для завтрака сбиваются вместе благодаря поверхностному натяжению молока. ^
> 
> 6\. Возможно, вам интересно, что будет, если вскрыть тело ангела. Но, поверьте, вы не хотите этого знать. Совсем. ^


	2. они пытались

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как оказалось, статус вдовца, а особенно вдовца Кроули, в основном предполагал шпионаж и разные более-менее сложные махинации.

— Просто, пойми, брак – это священные узы, — сказал Азирафэль, стоя на вершине стеллажной лестницы, — и я нахожу совершенно неуместным, возможно, даже оскорбительным для его священной природы, что ты считаешь его просто шуткой, обычной юридической формальностью, помогающей тебе лучше притворяться человеком. Понимаешь, Кроули?

В книжном воцарилась тишина. Азирафэль уставился на мертвое тело на диване. Оно оставалось совершенно безучастным к его словам и не спешило поделиться своей точкой зрения.

Он был вынужден признать, что безжизненное тело из рук вон плохо заменяло оригинал. Оно даже не отвечало! Ни ворчания в знак протеста, ни осуждающе нахмуренных бровей. Даже усмешки не было, той самой, когда уголки рта чуть приподнимались, выдавая тот факт, что несогласие было только формальным.

Азирафэль откинул голову назад, прислонившись к лестнице, и вздохнул. Без насмешливых возражений он чувствовал себя достаточно храбрым, чтобы продолжить.

— Мне в самом деле больно думать, — сказал он трупу, — что церемония, которую я хотел бы пережить рядом с тобой в самом глубоком и полном смысле – это то, от чего ты отмахиваешься, как от простой шалости...

Он начал спускаться.  
  
— Ох, ты меня только послушай. Я просто сентиментальный старый осел. А ты не из тех, кто стремится к обязательствам и подобным вечным клятвам. Я знаю, дорогой. Знаю.

Усевшись на диван рядом с трупом, он печально похлопал его по плечу. Он предотвратил разложение как только притащил тело обратно в магазин, но в результате в воздухе теперь витал безликий аромат ангельского чуда, ничуть не похожий на теплый, острый, мускусный запах Кроули, которого так жаждал Азирафэль.

— Я скучаю, — сказал он. — Ужас, я знаю, мне должно быть стыдно. Еще и суток не прошло! Я помню, как мы проводили сотни лет, не видя друг друга, и ничего. Ох, Кроули, что со мной сталось?

Первоначальное возмущение, вызванное внезапным развоплощением Кроули прошло, и теперь, день спустя, сменилось чем-то вроде скребущего чувства недовольства его продолжающимся отсутствием. Это было чувство, которое Азирафэль никогда не позволил бы себе испытать в дни до предотвращенного Апокалипсиса, когда строительные леса, поддерживавшие его верность Небесам, все еще стояли. Более шаткие и неустойчивые, чем стоило бы, но все-таки. Но все заслоны рассыпались в пыль после перехода на Их Сторону, оставив его сердце незащищенным и уязвимым. И вот, в результате он сидел тут и скучал по демону.

— Ну, мне пора, — сказал он трупу, поднимаясь с дивана. — Сегодня же вторник, тот самый день, ну, ты помнишь. Скоро вернусь, ничего тут без меня не трогай!

***

— Крутится, вертится шар голубой… Крутится, вертится над головой... Крутится, вертится, хочет упасть... Люцифер барышню хочет украсть… 

— Тебя так стошнит, — сказала вернувшаяся Ясти, появляясь в дверях темного кабинета. В руках она держала свежую стопку форм 84-Q.  
  
— На то и расчет.

— Тебе разве не надо заполнять документы?

Кроули выставил вперед ногу, останавливая вращение своего сломанного кресла против часовой. Его тут же замутило, но он отлично знал, что всё равно не сможет сблевать без тела, так что просто позволил чувству тошноты омыть себя тупой волной, упиваясь жалостью к себе.

— Я закончил, — сказал он. — Пока ты там общалась с начальством. Все готово. Уже сдал.

— Уже? Быть не может!

Ясти снова устроилась в своей кабинке, и через несколько секунд он услышал, как она сняла колпачок с ручки и начала царапать новую стопку бумаг. Кроули не любил напоминаний о том, как до отвращения исполнительны другие демоны. Это делало все благодарности, полученные им за вещи, к которым и пальцем не притронулся, еще более отвратительно бессмысленными в ретроспективе.

— А вот и может. Я же сказал, я выберусь отсюда так быстро, как только это в силах челове... демонических. У меня билеты на «Дрянь» в Вест-Энде через неделю, знаешь, как трудно было их достать?

Из-за перегородки донеслось недоверчивое фырканье.

— Ага, конечно — сказала Ясти, — Ничего не выйдет. Слушай, у меня заседание по поводу нового тела назначено на четверг, и это всего-то после двенадцати месяцев ожидания. Ты будешь торчать здесь годы и века. Твой член сморщится и отвалится, ему будет не хватать маленькой ангельской...

— Пожалуйста, помолчи, — застонал Кроули, прислонившись к стене кабинки.

Не сказать, что ему хотелось торчать в этом грязном маленьком кабинете в компании одной лишь насекомоподобной коллеги-извращенки. Но даже самая короткая прогулка по раскинувшемуся вокруг переполненному лабиринту Ада была чревата тем, что его мог заметить кто-нибудь из враждебно настроенных местных авторитетов. Он был совершенно уверен, что никто из его наиболее могущественных врагов пока не знает о затруднительном положении, в котором он оказался. Так что, сумей он по-тихому свалить обратно, не привлекая внимания Вельзевул сотоварищи, это избавило бы его от многих неприятностей.

А значит, единственной компанией оставалась Ясти, и да будет так.

— Знаешь, мы ангелом заключили пари, — печально сказал Кроули. — О том, как меня развоплотят в следующий раз. Он сказал, что меня пристрелят. Я поставил на то, что спихнут под поезд метро.

— И что бы ты получил в случае выигрыша? — последовал неизбежный вопрос. Ясти подкатилась на своем кресле поближе к Кроули, вероятно, чтобы получше рассмотреть выражение его лица, пока будет дразниться. — Может, ему пришлось бы... позволить тебе отсосать у него на публике? Любишь вуайеризм?

— Ненавижу тебя, — прорычал Кроули. — Он должен был угостить меня ужином!

— Ужин? Это что, такая метафора?

— Черт возьми, не все... Не все завязано на сексе!

— Но ты же хочешь его трахнуть, да? Ну же, дай мне хоть какую-то зацепку!

Во рту у Кроули пересохло. По уровню сухости его рот мог легко потягаться с обширным лекционным курсом на тему экономики предложения.

— Я не могу... Я не собираюсь с тобой это обсуждать! Сатана всемогущий, мне нужно выбраться отсюда...

— Я тебя раскушу, Кроули, — пригрозила Ясти, — не будь я автор статьи «666 способов приложить Усилие». Бестселлер по версии «Инфернал Таймс»!

Кроули не удостоил её ответом. Вместо этого он отвернулся, лег лицом на стол и обнаружил, что смотрит прямо на старый заплесневелый календарь, который десятилетиями не переворачивали.

Август 1990 года… Август 1990… Погодите-ка. Что-то такое было в этом месяце... Но что?

Он снова принялся рыться в обширных закромах своей памяти. За шесть тысяч лет все как-то перепуталось, и к нужному воспоминанию приходилось пробираться окольными путями, блуждая между поездкой в Мехико (нет, это был 94-й), бродвейской постановкой «Кошек» (82-й, буэ!) и запуском космического шаттла «Дискавери» на мысе Канаверал в 88-м, прежде чем наконец... Эврика!

Где-то в середине августа 90-го они с Азирафэлем смотрели «Привидение» в «Одеоне» на Лестер-Сквер. Они отлично посмеялись над неправдоподобными сценами, где героев тащили в Ад1, и Кроули тщательно сохранил в памяти стильный пиратский прикид Патрика Суэйзи.

К концу фильма и трогательным финальным объятиям Сэма и Молли у Азирафэля глаза были на мокром месте. Кроули в интересах сохранения своего личного бренда молчаливо возблагодарил темные очки за то, что они скрывают состояние _его_ глаз, и громко объявил, что «Сэм Уит» – глупое имя, а фильм – полный отстой.

Как бы там ни было, суть была в том, что у него появилась идея.

Кроули встал и направился к двери.  
  
— Ща вернусь, — бросил он Ясти.

— Идешь подрочить? Можно мне пойти посмотреть?

— Если пойдешь за мной, я тебя развоплощу, — машинально огрызнулся Кроули, выходя.

— Я и так развоплощена, идиот! — крикнула она ему вслед, но, к чести своей, не двинулась с места.

***

Похоронное бюро «Ковенски и сыновья» располагалось в Кенсингтоне уже более пятидесяти лет. Среди обычных людей это уважаемое заведение было известно умеренными ценами на похороны и качественной кремацией.

Но в маленькой опрятной мастерской рядом с моргом в течение этого полувека параллельно велись совсем другие, хотя и некоторым образом связанное с моргом дела. Для искушенного лондонца не было лучшего места, чтобы прийти за простым проклятием или высококлассным призраком, чем «Ковенски и сыновья».

Деннис Ковенски унаследовал бизнес от покойной матери около десяти лет назад. Эстель Ковенски была убежденным практиком черной магии, суровой седовласой женщиной с неугасающим интересом к некромантии, каббализму и любым проявлениям дьявольского. Она набрала базу постоянных клиентов по всему городу и обучила своего послушного сына темным искусствам.2

В свою очередь, мистер Ковенски, взяв на себя руководство, сузил всеохватный пан-оккультизм Эстеллы до чего-то более востребованного в современном мире. Он специализировался на изготовлении магических амулетов на заказ. Как владелец морга, он имел свободный доступ к самым разнообразным человеческим останкам, необходимым для большинства магических ритуалов, а его библиотека темных текстов, созданная на основе и без того внушительной коллекции его матери, была предметом зависти сатанистов всего города.

Это была хорошая работа. Честная работа. Она однозначно приносила ему вдвое больше, чем похоронный бизнес, а усилий приходилось прикладывать вдвое меньше. Но сколько бы ослепительных проявлений темных сил он ни демонстрировал, ему никак не удавалось увлечь этим дочь.

Он знал, во всем были виноваты все эти приложения и алгоритмы. Не существовало заклинания или ритуала, способного потягаться с «Майнкрафтом». Временами он со стыдом понимал, что даже рад тому, что мать не дожила до этого момента.

Вот и сейчас юная Аделаида снова ошеломила его полным отсутствием приверженности семейному делу. Как она могла скрывать эту информацию со вчерашнего дня?

— Доченька, а ты уверена, что он именно с ним разговаривал?

— С ним, папочка. Он улыбался ему, как раз перед тем, как ты его сбил.

Ада уставилась на отца, задаваясь вопросом, будет ли она вообще вознаграждена за эту ценную информацию.

Вместо этого он вытащил карту Лондона и развернул ее на одном из столов морга. Она была вся исчеркана красными каракулями, кругами и линиями. Ада видела, как последние несколько недель он ночами просиживал над ней в офисе, старательно определяя местонахождение демона.

— Мне поручили создать уникальный артефакт, — объяснил он, — и последним необходимым компонентом является сердце демона. Артефакты, подобные этому, редки, потому что отыскать демона традиционными методами практически невозможно.

Ада сморщила нос. Отец всегда все делал традиционными методами.

— А как ты тогда вообще его нашел?

— Мне повезло. Я бы даже не взялся за этот заказ, если бы уже не напал на след. Этот демон... Что-то изменилось в последнее время. Что-то повлияло на защиту, которую он обычно поддерживал. Это было почти как будто он... переставал быть демоном? Я не знаю, но, что бы это ни было, выследить его было значительно проще обычного. И он проводил много времени в Сохо.

Ада поковыряла свои короткие ногти. Ей хотелось такие же крутые острые ногти, как у Билли Айлиш. Может быть, если удастся убедить отца, что это что-то демоническое или сатанинское…

— Человек, которого ты видела, возможно, добрался до демона раньше меня, каким-то образом привязал его к себе... — продолжал мистер Ковенски. — Господи, только этого не хватало! У меня монополия на этом рынке, и я не позволю, чтобы мою цепочку поставок прервал какой-то новоявленный псевдо-Фауст!

Он потер виски́.

— Или... Или, может быть, это демон привязал его к себе, что-то вроде слуги… В любом случае, мы должны вернуться на ту улицу. Порасспрашивать об этом человеке.

— И, дай угадаю, — сказала Ада, закатывая глаза, — тебе нужно, чтобы я пошла с тобой, потому что это будет хороший опыт.

Видения параллельной реальности, где дочь с энтузиазмом участвует в его начинаниях, плыли у него перед глазами, и он едва не расплакался от разочарования.

Откуда ему было знать, как трудно обеспечить выживание оккультной династии, когда единственная наследница интересуется инстаграмом куда больше, чем заклинаниями? Его матери уж точно не приходилось сталкиваться с подобными закидонами. Нет-нет, он еще в младшей школе вызубрил «Ключ Соломона» от корки до корки!

И это были ее последние летние каникулы, прежде чем учеба начнёт занимать все свободное время. Она была способной, и учителя давили на нее, чтобы она начала записываться на все эти факультативы и углублённые курсы… Это был его последний шанс. Если не заинтересовать её сейчас, «Ковенски и сыновья» обречены. Дьявол сохрани, этак она может стать врачом, адвокатом или менеджером!

— Да, — твердо сказал он. — Ты пойдешь со мной. Будет весело, — добавил он. Это было не столько обещание, сколько угроза. Дочь показала ему язык.

***

Кроули не бежал по коридору. Он вообще не старался по возможности не бегать. Когда он пытался, это было похоже на бегущую змею, что явно было вопиющим нарушением законов природы.

Но одной мысли о том, чтобы связаться с Азирафэлем, хватило, чтобы ускорить темп его привычной скользящей походки настолько, что только очень великодушный наблюдатель мог бы назвать это «быстрым шагом».  
  
Кроули жалел, что не может просидеть в киоске все утро, составляя компанию ангелу через граммофон или радио, пока тот возится в магазине, расставляя книги в каком-то тайном, одному ему известном порядке.

Но, конечно, Азирафэль всегда был сам по себе и всегда был совершенно независим и самодостаточен. Кроули подумал, что слишком давил на него последние несколько месяцев, все время болтаясь вокруг, наверняка это раздражало. Азирафэль, должно быть, рад был наконец-то побыть наедине с собой.

Подойдя к киоску, Кроули проверил все аудиоустройства в книжном, но Азирафэль не ответил. Он попробовал подключиться к громкой связи в «Теско» в квартале от магазина и к камерам видеонаблюдения в пекарне через дорогу, но безуспешно.

Где он мог быть? Кроули попытался перебрать в уме известные ему перестановки в расписании ангела. Он знал, где сам был бы в это время, конечно, он бы занимался растениями, как и всегда по вторникам, но...

Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда он подключался к телевизору в собственной квартире. Оттуда было видно все от дальней стены кабинета до тщательно обустроенной оранжереи, где зеленели высокие и пышные растения.  
  
— Азирафэль? — позвал он осторожно.

— Я здесь, дорогой!

Азирафэль высунулся из оранжереи. Видно было только голову – всего лишь крошечный квадратный дюйм сияющих светлых волос на грязном экране киоска.

Непослушное сердце Кроули вновь бешено заколотилось, заставив его задохнуться от избытка чувств. Он выдавил несколько бессмысленных звуков, прежде чем смог произнести: — Ты… Ты поливаешь мои растения?

— Прости за назойливость, — сказал Азирафэль, — я просто подумал, что будет очень обидно, если они пострадают только потому, что ты, э-э, недееспособен. Твоя монстера была очень рада меня видеть, я сказал, что она прекрасно выглядит, и она практически покраснела.

Кроули сделал мысленную пометку сделать Азирафэлю выговор за комплименты растениям позже, сейчас были более неотложные вопросы.

— Послушай, ангел, у меня появилась идея! Я буду Патриком Суэйзи!

— Это какой-то политик?

— Нет, нет, «Привидение», ну, помнишь, фильм? Мы вместе смотрели! Совсем недавно! Ну, как недавно, в 90-е. Патрик Суэйзи, незаконченное дело, удерживающее его на Земле, я буду как он! Все документы уже поданы, так что нет никаких причин торчать здесь, пиная балду, когда я мог бы вернуться... — он едва удержался, чтобы не сказать «к тебе» — в Лондон!

— Кроули, — медленно произнес Азирафэль, — если ты хотел сформулировать этот план в доступных терминах, ты мог бы сослаться на гораздо более недавний инцидент, чем фильм, о котором я не вспоминал десятилетиями.

— О. Э-э. Да. Верно.

Кроули не хотелось думать о развоплощении Азирафэля. Ему не хотелось думать ни о пожаре в книжном, ни о том, что произошло потом. Когда он забавлялся воспоминаниями о временном пребывании ангела в теле мадам Трейси, его разум, как правило, проматывал предшествующие события, примерно как миллениалы нетерпеливо жмут на кнопку, чтобы пропустить десятисекундную рекламу приложения в любимом подкасте.

— Как бы там ни было, — продолжал Азирафэль, — насколько я помню, тебе даже не понравился фильм.

— Не суть! — сказал Кроули. — Смотри, труп у тебя под рукой, так что мне просто нужно попасть в транспортную комнату, вернуться в виде призрака, а потом снова занять свое тело, пока я жду даты слушания. Не самое элегантное решение, но простое как блин, и мы сможем сходить на «Дрянь»!

— Но... Нельзя же завладеть мертвым телом? Или как? — Азирафэль задумался.

— Нет, но тут в дело вступаешь ты, — сказал Кроули, который уже все обдумал. — Есть такая книга, «Кодекс Катабаскум»...I

Шок и негодование на лице Азирафэля были отчетливо видны даже сквозь помехи на экране.  
  
— Кроули! Вряд ли можно было ожидать, что у меня есть доступ к такой книге – одной из самых опасных демонических книг всех времен! Я бы никогда ...

— Азирафэль, у меня есть эта книга.

Ангел испуганно обернулся и заоглядывался, словно ожидая, что книга уже крадется по коридору, размахивая окровавленным ножом.

— Не здесь,— сказал Кроули, — она в хранилище... У меня небольшая ячейка в Норт-Харроу. Мне нужно, чтобы ты забрал оттуда книгу, а потом отвез её в магазин и провел ритуал воскрешения.

— Ох. Ну...

Это была знакомая песня. Кроули выпрямился и приготовился к напряженному раунду искусительства.

— Да ладно, там всего-то несколько заклинаний! — начал он. — Это не причинит тебе вреда, и непохоже, чтобы Небесам было до этого дело, обещаю, все будет нормально...

— Ладно, ладно, Кроули, успокойся. — сказал Азирафэль. — Не надо на меня так активно шипеть, я все сделаю, — он сложил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел наверх, словно ожидая дальнейших указаний.

Кроули моргнул, глядя на ангела на экране киоска. Уговоры заняли гораздо меньше времени, чем он ожидал.

Азирафэль откашлялся. — Так, значит, камера хранения... А где у тебя ключ?

Ох. Вот оно.

— Ну, — сказал Кроули, — смотри, тут такое дело...

***

Как оказалось, статус вдовца, а особенно вдовца Кроули, в основном предполагал шпионаж и разные более-менее сложные махинации.

Азирафэль с некоторым трудом прикрепил к левому уху гладкий блютуз-наушник, нашедшийся в одном из ящиков стола Кроули, а затем постучал по нему, как было указано в инструкции. — Все, надел, — сказал он. — Должно быть, я выгляжу очень глупо. Я глупо выгляжу?

Лицо Кроули исчезло с экрана телевизора в углу, а затем в наушнике послышался его голос, как будто он стоял рядом с Азирафэлем.

— Ну да, самую малость, есть такое. Меня хорошо слышно?

— О да! — радостно отозвался Азирафэль. — Прием, вас понял, и все такое прочее. Итак, какой у нас план?

— Послушай, я знаю, как это глупо звучит, — сказал Кроули, — но тебе придется. Эм-м. Притвориться моим мужем. Чтобы попасть внутрь.

«Но это вовсе не глупо, — подумал Азирафэль, — это примерно все, чего я хотел с той ночи с книгами, когда ты шел ко мне по церковному проходу...» Он отогнал эту мысль, когда голос Кроули в наушнике вывел его из квартиры и повел к месту назначения.

Двадцать минут спустя, когда Азирафэль вышел из такси, здание показалось впереди. Это не был обычный склад с камерами хранения, о нет, это был целый бастион, монолитный оплот физической неприкосновенности, гигантское серое здание, занимающее целый квартал и служащее одной лишь цели: защите ценностей лондонских мультимиллионеров.

Кроули, никогда ничего не делавший наполовину, если можно было переборщить, снял хранилище на том же этаже, где располагались коллекция обуви Виктории Бекхэм и собрание оригинальных записей Брайана Ино.

— Имя? — спросила охранница на стойке регистрации, когда Азирафэль нервно приблизился.

— Эзра Фелл, — сказал Азирафэль. — Мой муж – ваш клиент… Был вашим клиентом. Он, э-э, недавно умер. Так что, боюсь, он не сможет прийти лично, чтобы... э-э...

— Разблокировать по биометрии, — подсказал Кроули.

— ...чтобы разблокировать по биометрии, — повторил Азирафэль.

— Мои соболезнования, сэр, — сказала охранница, но в ее голосе не было ни капли сочувствия. — Могу я взглянуть на ваши документы?

Азирафэль протянул свое человеческое удостоверение личности, и она прилежно застучала по клавиатуре, щурясь в экран. — Да, вот и вы. Кроули, Энтони Дж., муж.… Я отмечу в профиле, что он скончался. Вы планируете закрыть счет?

— Нет! Не закрывай! — прошипел Кроули.

— Нет, пока нет, — вежливо ответил Азирафэль. — Мне просто нужно забрать кое-какие... памятные вещи, понимаете.

— М-м. Ну, есть несколько контрольных вопросов, — сказала она сухо. — Это просто протокол, вы понимаете, но, если вы не сможете ответить, боюсь, я не смогу вас пропустить.

— _Но проблемо,_ — радостно сказал Азирафэль. — Давайте их сюда!

— О нет, — сказал Кроули.

— Первый вопрос... Где вы познакомились со своим супругом?

Прежде, чем Кроули смог, заикаясь, подсказать Азирафэлю ответ, ангел уже уверенно произнес:  
  
— В Саду.

— Совершенно верно... Следующий. Каким было ваше... Ну, точнее, видимо, его, детское прозвище?

И снова Азирафэль опередил его.

— Краули.

— Ага. Окей, остался последний. Его любимое место на Земле?

О, Азирафэль не был уверен, что он знает ответ на этот вопрос, по крайней мере, сходу ничего в голову не приходило. Вопрос подразумевал место, которое в настоящее время существует, так что это не мог быть снова Сад… Может быть, его квартира? Или Нью-Йорк, Азирафэль знал, что Кроули любит Нью-Йорк. Или, может быть, тот маленький винный погребок во Флоренции, или...

— Книжный магазин, — прошептал Кроули в наушнике, в его голосе звучало смущение.

— Книжный магазин, — повторил Азирафэль охраннице, — или, может быть, там написано «А. З. Фелл и Ко»...

— Да, хорошо, все верно, — сказала она, бросив на Азирафэля странный взгляд. Возможно, дело было в гигантской улыбке, внезапно расплывшейся по его лицу. — Я провожу вас, сэр, прошу за мной.

Охранница ввела его в большой грузовой лифт, они поднялись на третий этаж, прошли по коридору и остановились перед тяжелой железной дверью. Она набрала код доступа, и дверь скользнула в сторону, открывая вход в темноту.

Когда Азирафэль вошел внутрь, над головой вспыхнул яркий свет, и он изумленно ахнул, прижав руку к сердцу.

Это был скорее сейф, чем комната — высокие потолки, серые бетонные плиты пола и стен, но на этом сходство с квартирой Кроули начиналось и заканчивалось.

— О, Кроули, — благоговейно выдохнул Азирафэль. — Я и не знал...

— Прекрати, — прорычал Кроули, но Азирафэль едва держал себя в руках. Он вошел в переполненную комнату, словно в трансе, его взгляд был прикован к ближайшему предмету, большой греческой амфоре, 6-го века до н. э. И, если глаза Азирафэль не обманывали его (а они никогда не обманывали), изображенный на ней человек, развалившийся среди виноградных лоз и играющий на лире, мог быть только Кроули. 

— Кроули, какого черта ты держишь все это здесь? Не то чтобы у тебя в квартире не было места!

Кроули, защищаясь, забормотал что-то о минимализме, но Азирафэль едва обратил на это внимание. Присмотревшись, он увидел картины, дюжинами сложенные вдоль стен, некоторые в золоченых рамах, а некоторые просто на деревянных подрамниках. Скульптуры, стоявшие на постаментах и платформах в окружении мебели минувших веков: изящно украшенное бюро, кресло с жаккардовой обивкой, великолепный каменный стол.

Сбоку на длинной металлической вешалке висело множество прозрачных мешков с тщательно упакованными нарядами, вызвавшими у Азирафэля чувство ностальгического узнавания. Даже он не хранил одежду так подолгу, не тратил, как, очевидно, приходилось делать Кроули, мелкие чудеса, чтобы веками сохранять нетронутыми монашеские одежды 12-го века и дублеты 16-го.

Там были ряды картотечных шкафов, все аккуратно помеченные. Азирафэль мог только догадываться, что в них хранилась лучшая часть переписки Кроули, уходящая по меньшей мере на тысячелетия назад. А потом... Ох. Книги. Полки с книгами, коробки с книгами, целые ящики книг, стоящие вдоль стен… Все тома были аккуратно разложены по порядку, новехонькие, блестящие, корешок к корешку.

Это была настоящая сокровищница, _Wunderkammer_ II, великолепно обустроенный музей, святилище прошлого Кроули из мрамора и красного дерева. Азирафэль почувствовал, как его захлестывает чувство избранности, когда он шел по проходам архива, будто прокладывая путь в самые глубины души Кроули. Когда он в первый раз вошел в квартиру Кроули в ночь после финальной битвы в Тадфилде, то принял стерильную пустоту этого места за чистую монету — и никогда еще он не был так рад оказаться неправ.

— Пожалуйста, ничего тут не трогай, — строго сказал Кроули, — все очень тщательно упорядочено.

— Я бы не осмелился, дорогой мой, — мягко сказал Азирафэль, хотя у него руки чесались пробежать пальцами по металлической поверхности картотечных шкафов, открыть их, а затем покопаться внутри. За эти годы он не сохранил ни одного письма от Кроули – это было слишком опасно. Но Кроули всегда был свободнее от подобных опасений, и в душе Азирафэля шевельнулась горячая надежда, что если бы он только взглянул, то увидел бы собственные слова, обращенные к нему из прошлого.

— Кодекс Катабаскум в одном из дальних ящиков. Сколько я помню, в правом дальнем углу, там некромантия вместе с другими демоническими текстами.

Азирафэль послушно двинулся в указанном направлении, утешаясь тем, что Кроули не видит, как он наслаждается каждым мгновением, то и дело останавливаясь около очередной памятной вещи.

— Послушай, — сказал Кроули, — на эскалатор до Земли всегда жуткая очередь, так что, если я хочу успеть к тому времени, как ты подготовишь моё вместилище, мне лучше пойти.

— Хорошо, — сказал Азирафэль отстраненно. Он любовался красивым золотым кулоном, висевшим на шее бронзового бюста; скульптура изображала Кроули, каким Азирафэль помнил его около 1230-го года, а украшение было тем самым, которое демон, помнится, любил носить в Теночтитлане несколько веков спустя.

— Просто запри дверь, когда будешь уходить, ангел, — и ничего не трогай!

С этими словами линия замолчала. Азирафэль сунул наушник в карман и переключил внимание на книги. Как и было сказано, он нашел самые темные и про́клятые книги в правом дальнем углу комнаты.

— «Устав Ада», 894-е издание... О-о-о… «Рассказ Костоправа»III... Потрясающе… «Сатанинские твари от А до Я»... Боже мой, Боже мой…

А потом как-то незаметно прошло полчаса, и Азирафэль с беспокойством оглядывался на груды книг, скопившиеся поблизости. Это были те книги, которых он всегда избегал по соображениям приличия, но теперь, когда Небес более-менее не имели к нему отношения, он понял, что ничто не мешает ему заполнить пробелы в своей коллекции.

Он довольно быстро нашел кодекс Катабаскум, но, несмотря на увещевания Кроули, просто не мог удержаться от дальнейшего изучения его коллекции. И теперь, в порыве алчности, он думал, что было бы напрасной тратой времени вернуться в магазин всего с одной книгой, верно?..

— О, я уверен, что он не будет возражать, если я просто возьму всю коробку, правда? — пробормотал Азирафэль.

Радостно напевая себе под нос, он сложил книги обратно в коробку и, мягко прикоснувшись, чудесным образом сделал ее достаточно легкой, чтобы нести без особого труда.

У дверей он остановился и окинул хранилище последним долгим взглядом. Он провел бы здесь часы, если бы мог, в самом средоточии жизни Кроули.

Что-то не давало ему покоя – третий секретный вопрос. Он спрашивал себя, так ли чувствовал себя Кроули каждый раз, заходя в книжный.

Уходя, Азирафэль выключил свет, но закрыл глаза и всю дорогу до дома представлял, что он все еще внутри.

***

— О, вам, очевидно, нужен мистер Фелл, — сказал бариста, после того как Ада описала мужчину, который разговаривал с демоном. — У него букинистический магазин через дорогу.

Бариста нахмурился. — Хотя, — продолжил он, — на самом деле, он его не часто открывает. Вот и сейчас – лето, вторник, середина рабочего дня, туристы повсюду, а у него закрыто!

Мистер Ковенски бросил на Аду многозначительный взгляд, который она расшифровала как «закрыто – значит, его там нет; значит, мы собираемся вломиться». Она снова закатила глаза.

— Большое вам спасибо, — сказал мистер Ковенски баристе. — Мы пойдем... нанесем ему визит.

Должно быть, это прозвучало более зловеще, чем планировалось, потому что взгляд баристы стал подозрительным. — Погодите, вы что – из полиции? — спросил он. — Уверяю вас, мистер Фелл не преступник, он милейший человек...

— Нет-нет, — возразил мистер Ковенски, — он просто, э-э... Просто мне нужно забрать у него одну свою вещь, вот и все.

— Ладно, — сказал бариста, глядя на Аду. — Я и не знал, что копам тоже разрешают брать детей на работу.

— Я не ребенок, — возразила Ада, выходя вслед за отцом из кафе. — Мне двенадцать!

***

Очередь в транспортный зал, как и большинство очередей в Аду, была невероятно длинной и неорганизованной.

Кроули нетерпеливо ждал. Может, его нога, постукивающая по липкому полу, и была бестелесной, но это не делало ощущение менее отвратительным.

Он ждал уже, казалось, целую вечность. Демоны, конечно, старались проскочить вперед, на то они и демоны, но тут играла на руку репутация Кроули после суда – ему было достаточно свирепого взгляда, и они в ужасе расползались обратно по своим местам.

Наконец он приблизился к началу очереди. В дверном проеме уже виднелся огромный светящийся глобус, который одним прикосновением перенесет его обратно в Лондон, обратно в книжный, где Азирафэль наверняка уже совершил необходимые обряды, чтобы подготовить его труп к повторному заселению.

Правду сказать, ему не очень-то хотелось занимать мертвое тело; он слышал от демонов, делавших подобное раньше, что это в лучшем случае слегка неприятно, а в худшем – болезненно, что неудивительно. Но, несмотря на все возможные неудобства, это все равно было лучше, чем задержаться в Аду еще хоть на секунду. Это место уже начало исподволь подчинять его; из-за нынешнего развоплощенного состояния он чувствовал себя больше обычного уязвимым для окружающих миазмов тьмы. Он был дёрганым и раздраженным, и ему хотелось бокал хорошего вина, и хотелось, чтобы Азирафэль... ладно, неважно.

Перед ним в очереди оставалось всего три демона... Вот уже два...

— Так-так-так. А это, должно быть, блудный слизняк. Никак нам от тебя не избавиться, а?

О нет. Чтоб вас всех, только не это. Он узнал бы этот сальный голос где угодно.

«Успокойся, успокойся, он боится тебя, как и все остальные, ведь правда?» — сказал себе Кроули, прежде чем изобразить на лице кривую непринужденную ухмылку и обернуться.

— Приве-е-етик, Хастур, — сказал он. — Странно встретить тебя здесь.

— Нет, ничего странного, — сказал Хастур, жалостливо улыбаясь. — А вот тебя тут встретить странно.

— Тогда можешь просто уйти, — предложил Кроули, проиллюстрировав свои слова взмахом руки.

— Ни. За. Что, — сказал Хастур, делая шаг вперед с каждым словом, пока не оказался прямо перед носом Кроули. Его дыхание воняло... Ну. Какашками.

— Если ты направляешься обратно на Землю, — сказал Кроули, указывая на очередь, — то тут вообще-то очередь, и конец во-он там.

— О нет, — ухмыльнулся Хастур, — я здесь не за этим.

Кроули понял, что Хастур очень хочет, чтобы он спросил, зачем же, так что он категорически не стал этого делать. В конце концов Хастур откашлялся и сказал:  
  
— Транспортировкой в этом веке занимается Шакс, ну, ты его помнишь. Я просто заглянул приказать ему не выпускать тебя ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Как это неспортивно с твоей стороны.

— Я включил тебя в список невыездных, — подчеркнул Хастур. — Ты не вернешься на Землю, ни за что, никак. Не без тела.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией — но, знаешь, я уже сдал все документы, так что скоро я по-любому получу новое тело...

Смех Хастура звучал как что-то среднее между клокотанием и бульканием истекающего кровью на обочине трупа и скрежетом кухонного ножа в мусоропроводе.

— Об этом, — сказал он, — я уже поговорил с Ами3, она сейчас во главе Телового Совета. Напомнил, что за ней должок уже несколько веков, и она согласилась положить твое заявление в самый низ стопки. _Навсегда._

— Я... чт... — заикаясь, пробормотал Кроули, подыскивая слова, но в конце концов остановился на молчании в сочетании с убийственным взглядом. Наконец он вскинул руки. — Не-а, не хочу этим заниматься. Не собираюсь стоять и болтать тут с тобой. Полно других дел.

— Передавай привет Ясти, — сказал Хастур, когда Кроули повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Ты... Ты знаешь Ясти? — спросил он, останавливаясь. Потолок коридора был низким, но Кроули внезапно почувствовал, будто выплывает из своего тела, поднимаясь на сотни футов в воздух.

Улыбка Хастура была достаточно холодной, чтобы вернуть его с небес на землю. Точнее, не с Небес и не на Землю, а в Ад. Что значит – падать было гораздо дальше.

— Я ее начальник. Видишь ли, именно она сказала мне, что ты вернулся сюда, так кстати развоплощенный. И я подумал: разве это не мило? Небольшая расплата за то, что ты сделал со мной тогда в своей машине, и будет очень жаль, если тебе удастся вывернуться и уползти, как на суде. Он выплюнул слово «суд», как будто это было ругательство, и Кроули вдруг вспомнил рассказ Азирафэля о том, как Хастур выступал за продолжение наказания, прежде чем Вельзевул приказала завершить процесс.

Если бы Кроули сейчас открыл рот, он бы точно сказал что-нибудь действительно глупое, поэтому он удовольствовался тем, что показал Хастуру оба средних пальца, прежде чем в бешенстве броситься обратно в свой кабинет.

— Твой начальник – Хастур?! — взревел он, ворвавшись в темную комнатушку.

Ясти даже не подняла глаза от бумаг.  
  
— Я бы тебе рассказала, — сказала она, — но ты ни разу не спросил. Буквально.

— Ад очень большой! — простонал он. — В смысле, серьезно, какова была вероятность?

— Типа, миллион к одному?

— Но зачем? Зачем ты вообще ему рассказала? У меня был отличный план, а теперь он рухнул...

— Зачем? Зачем? — Ясти развернулась на стуле лицом к Кроули. — Потому что я, мать твою, демон! Сатана раздери, ты действительно отуземился, как все говорили! И кроме того, — продолжала она, при жестикуляции ее зеленые ногти мерцали в флуоресцентном свете, — Хастур был так доволен, что я рассказала ему о тебе, что повысил меня!

О, конечно, опять все дело было в офисных интригах. В конечном счете, разве не всегда так было? Даже с Армагеддоном!

Кроули сердито сел и прижал ладони к глазам. Он скучал по своим очкам; было бы гораздо приятнее, если бы он мог сначала бросить их на стол.

Прямо сейчас Азирафэль, должно быть, рисовал символы для ритуала воскрешения, капая слюной на изящно иллюминированные страницы кодекса Катабаскум. Кроули была невыносима мысль о том, что придется сказать ему, что это не сработает, что ему на неопределенный срок запретили возвращаться на Землю.

Какой вообще был смысл во всем этом унизительном предприятии, когда он ввел Азирафэля в свою сокровищницу, позволив ангелу во всей красе увидеть, каким сентиментальным неудачником был Кроули? Нельзя допустить, чтобы все это было напрасно.

Он закрыл глаза и представил себе билеты на «Дрянь», лежащие в конверте на столе Азирафэля. «Я могу с этим справиться, — настойчиво повторял он себе. — Я справлюсь».

***

Первым, что заметил Азирафэль, вернувшись в магазин, была большая черная машина, припаркованная возле кафе на другой стороне улицы. Она выглядела неприятно знакомой, хотя сначала он не смог точно понять, в чем дело.

Второе, что он заметил, – это то, что дверь в магазин, которую он определенно запер перед уходом, теперь была слегка приоткрыта.

Он осторожно толкнул дверь, прижимая к бедру коробку с книгами, шагнул внутрь и включил свет.

И сразу же стал свидетелем странного зрелища: мужчина средних лет и юная девочка куда-то сосредоточенно тащили тело Кроули; в горизонтальном положении оно напоминало готическую декорацию из фанеры.  
  
Ящик упал с глухим стуком, книги рассыпались по полу у входа, а Азирафэль вскричал:  
— Сэр! И вы, юная леди! Немедленно положите тело!

Девочка тут же отпустила ноги трупа и отскочила в сторону, оставив мужчину шататься под тяжестью верхней части туловища.

— Послушайте, я делаю вам одолжение, вытаскивая это отсюда, — задыхаясь, проговорил мужчина, чья лысина блестела от напряжения. — Этот демон опасен, сэр, мы должны убрать его, поверьте, это ради вашей безопасности...

— Этот демон – мой муж! — прогремел Азирафэль, пылая праведным гневом.

Незваный гость в замешательстве наморщил лоб.

— Простите, что? Это что – какая-то шутка? У демонов не бывает мужей!

Азирафэль, уже устыдившийся своего порыва, был еще больше сбит с толку этим заявлением. «Наверное, он прав, — подумал он мрачно. — Какой же я болван».

Но сделал храброе лицо, выпятил грудь и сказал:

— Что ж... А вот у этого есть!

Мужчина покачал головой.

— Мистер Фелл, я профессионал, я понял, что здесь происходит. Этот демон привязал вас к себе даже в смерти, и теперь, если мы заберем тело, он в два счета высосет вашу жизненную силу.

Все еще придерживая труп одной рукой, он сунул вторую руку в карман и вытащил темно-красный амулет на бронзовой цепочке.

— Ада, вернись! — крикнул мужчина девочке, дочке, как понял Азирафэль. Она уже проскользнула за спину Азирафэля и рассматривала рассыпавшиеся книги. С очевидной неохотой вернувшись к телу, где отец уже протягивал ей амулет, она схватилась за цепочку.

— Ада, прочитаешь вместе со мной Седьмое Заклятье Освобождения, давай поможем ему вырваться из лап этого ужасного монстра... — и затем мужчина начал читать заклинание, его очки сползли на переносицу, и Ада читала вместе с ним, хотя, кажется, без особого энтузиазма.

— Ох, ну в самом деле. Я не потерплю здесь ничего подобного, — сказал Азирафэль и нетерпеливо прищелкнул пальцами. Амулет разлетелся вдребезги. Мужчина вскрикнул и упал навзничь, отпустив наконец труп. Ада смотрела на Азирафэля скорее впечатленно, чем испуганно. «Какой необычный ребенок», — неожиданно для себя подумал Азирафэль.

— Что... Что вы... Как вы это... — заикаясь, пробормотал мужчина, глядя на разбитые осколки того, что, несомненно, еще недавно было очень дорогим оккультным инструментом.

Азирафэль почувствовал, как его охватывает божественный гнев, что и при более удачных обстоятельствах никогда не сулило ничего хорошего. Но общая бестактность происходящего начала, наконец, действовать ему на нервы. Довольно непроизвольно свет в магазине начал мигать, а книжные полки закачались и задрожали.

— Будьте любезны сейчас же покинуть это место! Я настаиваю!

Голос Азирафэля, теперь магически усиленный, эхом разнесся по всему магазину с ужасающей силой.

Мужчина вскочил на ноги, едва дыша от страха; ухватил дочь. — Давай, Ада, бежим отсюда... Скорее!

Они побежали к выходу, оставив труп распростертым на ковре словно обмякшая морская звезда. Затем черная машина с визгом отъехала от тротуара и понеслась вниз по улице. Азирафэль покачал головой.

— Бог ты мой! Но какова наглость! — пробормотал он себе под нос, отряхивая одежду, и начал собирать драгоценные книги Кроули с пола.

***

Как решить проблему с такой, как Ясти?

Кроули нужно было вернуть ее на свою сторону – ну, не то чтобы вернуть, потому что она вообще никогда не была на его стороне, но она была самым близким подобием союзника, что у него здесь было. Но как лучше это сделать, если она уже показала себя крайне назойливой, сварливой, черствой и вероломной?

С демонами, как и с людьми, нужно просто дать им то, что они хотят – или, по крайней мере, то, что _им кажется_ они хотят, – а затем позволить им самим сделать выбор...

Взгляд Кроули упал на стационарный телефонIV на столе. Его глаза расширились, затем сузились.

Тем временем по другую сторону перегородки Ясти заполняла очередную форму 84-Q. Речь шла о душе человека по имени Келси Мортимер, который питал определенную слабость к подгузникам.

Глупый Кроули. Худший демон на свете. «У него даже нет фетишей», — подумала Ясти, заполняя подробности самых мерзких, самых фекальных фантазий Келси.

— Ух ты, смотри, — раздался голос Кроули, плывущий над перегородкой, — кажется, мне добавили минут на телефон. Пожалуй, позвоню ангелу, расскажу ему последние новости.

Жук на голове Ясти дернулся, но она опустила глаза и продолжила царапать бланк, отмечая галочками все пустые клетки на тринадцатой странице.4

— Привет, Азирафэль, — заговорил Кроули низким бархатным голосом. — Мг... Да, у меня плохие новости... Появился Хастур и все испортил. Так что я пока не вернусь... м-м-м... ага… Знаю... Мне очень жаль, я помню, что мы планировали… да, ту штуку, которая тебе так нравится…

Ясти перестала писать и подняла глаза.

— ...да, со связыванием, оливковым маслом и вибрирующей...

Голос Кроули упал до шепота, а это значило, что Ясти просто пришлось прижать ухо к перегородке, чтобы разобрать, что он говорит.…

— ...заставлю тебя кричать, когда я укушу тебя за...

Ясти слушала, и слушала, и снова слушала, а потом, наконец, потеряла над собой контроль, когда Кроули похотливо зашипел что-то про банан. Радостно хлопая в ладоши, она вытолкнула стул из-за стола и бросилась за перегородку.

Кроули испустил возмущенный вздох, надеясь, что жар, заливавший его лицо во время всего представления, может сойти за краску стыда, из-за того, что его подслушали.

— Прошу прощения! Это личный разговор! Прости, Азирафэль, я перезвоню.

Он швырнул трубку на базу и скрестил руки на груди, стараясь выглядеть как можно более выбитым из колеи.

Лицо Ясти сияло от гордости, как у матери, чье дитя заняло первое место на _очень_ сложном конкурсе правописания табуированных слов.

— Кроули! Ты... Вау, ничего себе!

Кроули под прикрытием стула ущипнул себя за ладонь, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. Это не особо сработало, потому что ни пальцы, ни ладонь не были материальными, но, к счастью, глаза Ясти были настолько затуманены умилением, что она вряд ли обращала внимание на нюансы его мимики.

— Ты не должна была этого слышать! Ты... Да как ты смеешь! — возмущенно воскликнул он.

— Ох, Кроули, мне так стыдно, — сказала Ясти. — Ты действительно хочешь оттрахать этого бедного ангела до бесчувствия, оставив его всего в засосах, разбитым и едва дышащим!

Кроули душил неконтролируемый смущенный смех, но он сумел скрыть его, выдав за нечто вроде сдавленного кашля.

Ясти вертела в руках ручку, явно собираясь сделать какое-то заявление. «Давай, девочка, — в отчаянии подумал Кроули, — ну же, скажи это…»

— Знаешь, — сказала она наконец, — то повышение, которое дал мне Хастур, оно ужасно шикарное. Понимаешь, мне разрешат по-настоящему участвовать в пытках вместо того, чтобы возиться с бумагами, так что будет очень обидно, если придется провести следующие несколько лет в Японии после того, как в четверг мне выдадут новое тело...

Он поднял брови, побуждая ее продолжать.

— Я к тому, — продолжила она, — что на самом деле мне там не очень-то нравилось.… А ты – тебя там столько всего ждет, все эти отложенные оргазмы, порка, римминг, минеты, бананы... Так что, я думаю… Наверное, я могла бы...

Она нервно зыркнула на него.

— Я могла бы обменяться с тобой датами слушания. Ты мог бы пойти в четверг и получить новое тело вместо меня.

— Ты точно уверена? — спросил Кроули. Он любил уточнять, точно ли они уверены.

Ясти с энтузиазмом закивала.

— О да, — сказала она, — если я вернусь наверх, это будет просто рутина, там искушение, тут изобретение... Плюс я никак не могу разобраться, как отключить проклятый менструальный цикл в телах, которые мне выдают. Я бы лучше осталась здесь.

Из беспорядка на своем столе она вытащила красный бланк записи на прием и щелчком пальцев стерла свой знак из поля для подписи.

— Вот, — сказала она, протягивая ему бланк. — Когда подпишешь, Хастур уже ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы помешать тебе прийти на заседание. Это не его отдел.

Кроули быстро взял бланк и поставил свой демонический знак. Она лучезарно улыбнулась ему.

— Крайне признателен, — сказал он и Ясти с удовлетворенным видом кивнула, прежде чем вернуться обратно к столу и заняться бумагами.

Пять минут спустя Кроули как можно тише выскользнул из офиса и поспешил к киоску.

***

Азирафэль вооружился куском мела и был уже на середине второго символа, необходимого для некромантического ритуала. Он давным-давно должен был закончить, но все время отвлекался на великолепную каллиграфию кодекса.

Внезапно включилось радио и после нескольких тактов болеро заговорило голосом Кроули.

— Азирафэль? Ты там?

— Кроули, привет, извини, тут произошла небольшая задержка, все почти готово...

— Уже неважно, — сказал Кроули и быстро объяснил все, что только что произошло: как Хастур сорвал план А. и как затем Ясти подарила им второй шанс.

К концу рассказа Азирафэль подозрительно нахмурился. У него было ощущение, что Кроули что-то недоговаривает.  
  
— Но... дорогой, как же ты убедил ее просто отдать тебе дату слушания?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Кроули, пожалуй, немного слишком поспешно, чтобы Азирафэля это успокоило. — В любом случае, — продолжал он, — нет никакой гарантии, что это что-то изменит. Хастур так меня ненавидит, что, вероятно, найдет способ сорвать и этот план.

— Я уверен, что до этого не дойдет, — сказал Азирафэль, хотя он вовсе не был в этом уверен.

— Что ж, поживем – увидим... А пока просто наслаждайся тишиной и покоем, — печально сказал Кроули. — Ты, наверное, сможешь спокойно поработать, пока меня нет.

— Боже упаси! Мне гораздо лучше работается, когда ты рядом, я думал, ты знаешь.

— Правда?

Азирафэль снисходительно улыбнулся на мгновение, прежде чем вспомнил, что по радио Кроули не может его видеть.

— Да, Кроули, правда, — заверил он. Боже мой, если Кроули даже этого не понимал, Азирафэль боялся представить, что еще он там себе навыдумывал...

— Ладно. Эм-м, — сказал Кроули. — Что ж. Теперь, когда Хастур в курсе, что я здесь, кто знает, кто еще может жаждать крови. До слушания мне лучше держаться поближе к своему кабинету – наверное, я лучше пойду.

— Это обязательно?

— Мм-м. Я отключаюсь.

— Ох, ну нет...

— Тогда ты первый отключись!

— Я не могу, дорогой, — сказал Азирафэль, — это же ты управляешь моим радио.

— А. Да. Точно.

— Будь осторожен, — тихо сказал Азирафэль.

— Со мной все будет в порядке, ангел, — сказал Кроули. — Но мне правда пора. Скоро увидимся. Обещаю.

***

Кроули положил трубку и не успел даже тяжело вздохнуть, как услышал за спиной крик.

— Обманщик!

Он обернулся. О, как раз вовремя.

Там стояла Ясти, жук у неё на макушке яростно дергался.

— Ах ты змей! Это была ловушка! Ты только делал вид, что звонишь! У тебя не было никаких минут! Ты вовсе не хочешь помочиться на него, никакого фистинга, никаких фруктов во всех его дырках! — Она обвиняюще указала на него пальцем. — Ты... Ты просто глупый жалкий романтик, вот ты кто! Это было искушение... Ты искусил меня!

Он улыбнулся ей. Широкой и охрененно язвительной улыбкой, классическая улыбка Кроули. — Ты меня раскусила.

— О-о-о, да я… Да я такое…!!! — еще пару секунд она кипела от возмущения, сжав руки в кулаки, после чего наконец испустила сокрушенный вздох и молча уставилась на него.

— Что ж. Значит, теперь мы квиты, — сказала она через минуту гораздо спокойнее.

— Полагаю, что так, Ясти, — сказал Кроули и снисходительно похлопал ее по плечу. — Полагаю, что так.

Вместе они направились обратно в кабинет.

— Держу пари, на самом деле ты даже не сверху, — проворчала Ясти, и Кроули едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги.

***

Азирафэль был не в настроении вытирать неоконченные символы вокруг распластавшегося на полу трупа. Он хотел было открыть бутылку вина, но передумал – было бы нечестно с его стороны пить в одиночестве, когда лишенный тела Кроули не мог составить ему компанию.

До Армагеддона он не стал бы долго раздумывать, может ли он выпить один. Странно, но теперь сама мысль об этом казалась совершенно неприемлемой.

Азирафэль понял, что даже не рассказал Кроули о незваных гостях, о том, что этот странный мужчина с дочерью, вероятно, и был тем, кто изначально стоял за развоплощением. Он предположил, что просто не хотел удлинять его и без того обширный список причин для беспокойства. Всё это должно было стать просто забавной байкой, над которой они смогут посмеяться, когда Кроули вернется на Землю в четверг.

Но вернется ли он в четверг? Он звучал вовсе не так уверенно, как хотелось бы Азирафэлю.

И Азирафэль не представлял себе, через что Кроули проходит там, Внизу, каким мукам и унижениям он может подвергнуться даже за короткий срок, оставшийся до слушания. Мысль о том, чтобы просто сидеть здесь на Земле в относительном комфорте и ждать, вдруг показалась ангелу совершенно невыносимой. Нет, нет... Есть же что-то, что он мог бы сделать...

Он подошел к открытой коробке с книгами, лежащей на столе, и в глаза ему снова бросилась темно-красная обложка «Устава Ада» 894-го издания.

И вот какова была универсальная константа, которой на протяжении тысячелетий руководствовался Начало Азирафэль, страж Восточных Врат, букинист и преданный почитатель письменного слова во всех его проявлениях:

_Если нечего терять — читай слова._

Он налил себе чашку какао, надел очки, открыл книгу и начал листать ее, пока не нашел то, что искал.

— Раздел XLVII, — начал он, — Развоплощения, телесные воплощения и применяемые к ним правила внутреннего распорядка...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Комментарий автора, не вошедший в примечания:**   
>  определенно было бы слишком с моей стороны писать это в основных примечаниях, но я обязана довести до вашего сведения, что когда кроули говорит «разблокировать по биометрии», где-то в другом отрезке времени и пространства десятый доктор вздрагивает, как будто кто-то проник на его территорию.
> 
> 1\. «Вообще было бы круто, если бы демоны сами приходили по людские души. Это был бы прямо бунт! Но это, как если бы актеры двигали мебель вместо того, чтобы заниматься своим делом*. А Он бы ещё орал «ЭТО МОЯ РАБОТА!» На этом месте кто-то сзади кинул в Кроули попкорном и зашипел «Заткнись и не мешай смотреть!» ^
> 
> * Прим. пер.: абсолютно непереводимая отсылка к бродвейской постановке “Oh, hello”, к фразе “And I play Gil Stone, a working actor who just got yelled at backstage for moving a chair in a Union House" (А я играю Гила Стоуна, актера, на которого только что наорали работники сцены, за то, что он передвинул стул). Cоль в том, что после этой фразы персонажи начинают обсуждать, как актерам приходится изображать односторонние телефонные звонки на сцене. [Транскрипт шоу](https://scrapsfromtheloft.com/2019/01/08/oh-hello-on-broadway-transcript/). ^
> 
> 2\. Что включало в себя не только умение заклинать демонов, но также работу с клиентами и бухучет. ^
> 
> I. Прим. пер.: название Катабаскум произведено, видимо, от греческого κατάβασις (катабасис) – сошествие в Ад. ^
> 
> II. Прим. пер.: нем. Wunderkammer, Kunstkammer – кунсткамера, кабинет редкостей – комната для размещения и хранения тематических коллекций. ^
> 
> III. Прим. пер.: [Книга «Рассказ Костоправа»](https://the-magnus-archives.fandom.com/wiki/The_Boneturner%27s_Tale) появляется в 17-м эпизоде популярного британского хоррор-подкаста [«Архивы Магнуса»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Magnus_Archives) ([The Magnus Archives](https://rustyquill.com/the-magnus-archives/)) о лондонском институте, занимающимся исследованиями сверхъестественного. Книга обладает паранормальными свойствами и дополняет «Кентерберийские рассказы» Чосера, согласно ей паломников преследует загадочный Костоправ.  
> Эпизод можно [послушать](https://podbay.fm/p/the-magnus-archives/e/1462391645) или [почитать](https://snarp.github.io/magnus_archives_transcripts/episode/017.html) на английском. Переводов подкаста крайне мало, но есть: [твиттер](https://twitter.com/russianarchives), [вк](https://vk.com/rumagnuspod), и [телега](https://t.me/tma_ru).  ^
> 
> 3\. Реальный демон. <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amy_(demon)>** ^
> 
> ** Прим. пер.: Ами – один из демонов Гоэтии (1-й части «Малого ключа Соломона», средневекового гримуара о демонологии). Упомянутый Хастуром Шакс взят оттуда же. Почитать на русском можно [здесь.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BA%D0%BB%D1%8E%D1%87_%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0#%C2%AB%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%8F%C2%BB%20https://grimuar.ru/poltergeist/demonologiya/demonyi-goetii-2.html) ^
> 
> IV. Прим. пер.: по словам автора, это не то чтобы отсылка, но все-таки немножко отсылка на [песню](https://teksty-pesenok.ru/lemon-demon/tekst-pesni-touchtone-telephone/5983380) исполнителя Лимонный Демон “Стационарный телефон” из альбома “Призрачный телефон”. (Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon, album Spirit Phone). ^
> 
> 4\. Поминал ли этот смертный имя Господа всуе во время размазывания и/или разбрызгивания телесных жидкостей в процессе сексуальной активности? Да/Нет ^


	3. адвокат – ангел

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Пожалуй, я чувствую себя немного Орфеем, — задумчиво произнес Азирафэль. — Может быть, стоит захватить лиру?

Как хорошо известно в Аду, взаимное предательство, как правило, укрепляет связь между коллегами-демонами.

Этот феномен может отчасти послужить объяснением сцене, развернувшейся в одном из тесных плохо освещенных офисов коридора N на Седьмом круге, накануне чрезвычайно важного административного слушания.  
  
Кроули и Ясти сидели на грязном полу, привалившись к стене рядом со своими кабинками, и передавали друг другу косячок. Это была довольно паршивая самокрутка, неизвестно сколько провалявшаяся в оборках пышного платья Ясти, припрятанная для особого случая. Поскольку материального тела ни у кого из них сейчас не было, вштыривать их не вштыривало, но важен был сам процесс.

Ясти затянулась и выпустила колечко дыма. Прежде чем рассеяться в грязном воздухе офиса оно приобрело отчетливые очертания члена с яйцами.  
  
— Но это же был отличный план! — воскликнула она. — Авиабаза, дипломат, подмена младенцев — неплохо сработано! Как все пошло не так?

— Неплохо сработано, я так и сказал! — горячо согласился Кроули, забирая косяк. — Только никто не учел эту… Ну, ты понимаешь. Непостижимость.

Ясти сморщила нос, и вовсе не из-за жуткой вони Подмышки Сатаны (гибридный сорт).

— Непостижимость? Это что еще за хрень?

Кроули пожал плечами и выдохнул. В клубах дыма, поднимавшихся от его губ, ему почудился знакомый глаз, уголки которого сморщились в намеке на улыбку. Он быстро разогнал облако взмахом руки.  
  
— Ой, да кто ж нынче помнит...

Ясти подобрала косяк, сделала еще одну затяжку и выпустила дым точно Кроули в лицо. Когда все прояснилось, она смотрела прямо на него своими черными жучиными глазами.

— Кроули, — спросила она, — что в нем такого? Я имею в виду, судя по тому, что рассказывал Эрик, он просто... старомодный маленький ангел. Одет как библиотекарь. Не то чтобы роковой брюнет – ну, или атлетический златокудрый красавец, лучащийся благодатью, если ты таких предпочитаешь.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать, — он выхватил косяк из ее блестящих ногтей и занялся им.

Она хлопнула его по плечу.  
  
— Ну же! Скажи мне! У него большой? Толстый, как у лошади? У него там узел, как у собаки, или...

— Ясти! — прошипел Кроули, краснея. Потом, уже тише: — Ты не поймешь. Ты... Ты не способна понять.

— А ты попробуй объясни.

Он стиснул зубы.  
  
— Все вы, демоны, ничего не понимаете. Вам не дано. Он... Он просто...

— Он просто что? — взмолилась Ясти. Ее рот искривился словно она прилагала массу усилий чтобы не продолжить выдавать эротические предположения.

Кроули соскользнул по стене, ложась на спину, и уставился на ветхий потолок офиса, весь покрытый загадочными влажными пятнами и дырами с рваным краем, из-за чего поверхность напоминала попкорн. Влажная, гнилостная вонь преисподней пробивавшаяся даже сквозь сильный запах травки, проникала в самое его нутро и заставляла больше чем когда-либо тосковать по тонкому аромату бумаги и дерева в книжном магазине, и по острому запаху озона, замаскированному новым одеколоном, который он чуял всякий раз, когда ангел проходил мимо.

— Он — это он, Ясти. И так было всегда. Когда все остальное меняется, когда я сам меняюсь, когда нахожу какую-то новую часть себя, на которую можно злиться, новую болячку, чтобы расковырять — он рядом. Все тот же. Он возвращает меня обратно.

Кроули, не глядя, сунул Ясти косяк; она вежливо взяла его и затянулась, слушая его монолог.

— И в любом случае, я... Ну, я просто никогда не позволял себе надеяться, что все станет настолько хорошо. Не думаю, что я вообще до конца понимал до какой степени все было хорошо, пока не развоплотился... Только мы двое. Я всегда представлял, что все закончится именно так, даже до того, как научился видеть сны... Разобрался с этим только в Риме. Но, думаю, я хотел этого и раньше. Нет, не думаю, знаю.

Он с трудом верил тому, что слетало с его губ. Это было то, в чем он едва ли признавался самому себе, не говоря уже о незнакомце, не говоря уже о другом демоне с кривой усмешкой и одержимостью всем, что вибрировало. Может быть, марихуана сработала как плацебо, а, может, это был просто побочный эффект разлуки: в отсутствие Азирафэля в голову лезли вещи, которые Кроули никак не мог осознать, пока ангел был рядом.

Но это была правда, от первого слова до последнего.

— Когда я вернусь, а я вернусь, — сказал Кроули так тихо, что даже не был уверен, слышит ли его Ясти, — я сделаю это... Скажу ему.

— Скажу ему, о, это теперь так называется?  
  
Ясти выпустила еще одно облако дыма, которое быстро превратилось в очень рискованную картинку с участием Кроули, Азирафэля и множества кожаных ремней.

Кроули покраснел, зашипел и пнул изображение, превращая его в тускнеющие серые клочья.  
  
— Эй! За что?

— У него причёска не такая.

***

Хотя у Азирафэля были очень широкие взгляды по части чтения, даже он вынужден был признать, что прочитать от корки до корки запутанный Адский Устав было далеко не так поучительно и ни на йоту не так увлекательно, как его марафон с Превосходными и Недвусмысленными Пророчествами Агнессы Псих. Тот кропотливый труд казался веселым развлечением по сравнению с нынешней расшифровкой головоломного плода демонической юриспруденции (и всё это миниатюрным восьмым шрифтом на страницах не толще луковой шелухи).  
  
В некотором смысле это было даже логично. Ведь задача, стоявшая перед ним сейчас, не была поиском ответа на такой восхитительно простой вопрос как «Где искать Антихриста?» Нет, это было все равно что сравнить простенький кроссворд с обложки детского журнала с его монструозным трехмерным собратом из воскресной газеты.

Азирафэль знал, что объективно ставки сейчас намного ниже. Если Кроули не сможет вернуться на землю, мир не рухнет.

_Или всё-таки рухнет?_

Азирафэль устало потер глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Даже после долгих лет в просторном хранилище Кроули книга, очевидно, все еще сохранила достаточно адских свойств, чтобы глаза у ангела слезились, а в горле першило, что напоминало легкую, но ужасно противную аллергическую реакцию.  
  
Книга, и без того представлявшая собой фолиант толщиной около пяти дюймов, оказалась вся напичкана дополнительными измерениями, призванными вместить тысячи дополнительных страниц сложных статутов, и изрядное количество гравюр с иллюстрациями1.

Все это было довольно неприятно. И не в том смысле, в каком ожидал Азирафэль — он приготовился к наглядным изображениям пыток, так что не удивился, увидев их. Нет, настоящий ужас заключался в том, насколько все это напоминало аналогичный Небесный устав. Целые подразделы были, по-видимому, просто скопированы. Для Азирафэля это стало еще одним печальным напоминанием о полной бессмысленности «сторон», демонстрацией того какими хрупкими были те удобные иллюзии, за которые он так долго цеплялся. И как только Кроули выдерживал его упрямство, эту тупую преданность? Чем он заслужил столь безграничное терпение? Если бы Антихрист никогда не поднял свою голубоглазую головку и не перевернул их жизни с ног на голову, как долго Кроули ждал бы?

Как бы там ни было, на этом этапе исследования Азирафэль начал подозревать, что у него, возможно, появилась идея. Но даже смутные её очертания были ужасны, предвещая последствия.  
  
Нет-нет. Так просто не пойдёт. Должен же быть какой-то другой выход…  
Он уже приготовился к новой схватке с книгой, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Мы закрыты! — крикнул он автоматически. Он не открывал магазин с тех пор, как Кроули развоплотило, что, как он говорил себе, было связано исключительно с лежащим в подсобке мертвым телом,— хотя на самом деле, даже не будь там трупа, у него просто не хватило бы душевных сил как обычно изображать книготорговца.

Стук повторился, на этот раз настойчивее.

— Все еще закрыто, — рассеянно отозвался Азирафэль, уставившись на абзац, посвященный стандартному графику работы адской службы охраны.

— Мистер Фелл, откройте! — раздался голос сквозь щель для писем. — Пожалуйста, мне нужна ваша помощь!

Азирафэль не любил, когда его отвлекали от чтения. Только Кроули было позволено делать это без последствий в виде его негодования и уничтожающего взгляда.

Рассудив, что стук может никогда не прекратиться, если он не покажется незваному гостю и не бросит на него соответствующий взгляд лично, он заложил Устав закладкой и встал, чтобы открыть дверь.

На крыльце стояла вчерашняя девочка… Ада, кажется? Она выглядела измученной и усталой, как будто магазин Азирафэля был последней остановкой в каком-то хождении по мукам.

— Послушай, вы не можете забрать тело, — начал Азирафэль, но Ада уже качала головой.

— Я не за тем приехала, — отмахнулась она. — Слушайте, тот амулет, который вы сломали — чтобы сделать такое, вы должны быть, типа, дофига могущественным.

— Ну, — сказал Азирафэль и не продолжил фразу, предпочитая ни в чем не сознаваться. Ему не удалось бы шесть тысяч лет сберегать эту оболочку, не соблюдай он меры предосторожности. Что резко контрастировало с поведением Кроули, который имел обыкновение кричать о своей демонической природе каждому встречному-поперечному, особенно когда был пьян. Что минимум трижды приводило к развоплощению.  
  
— Так вот теперь он тронулся, без конца пьет и стонет, а мне это надоело, — продолжала Ада. — Он должен отвезти меня на гранд-концерт Арианы в субботу, но в таком состоянии не сможет этого сделать, так что мне нужно, чтобы вы его починили. Отпугайте его обратно. Я _знаю_ , что вы можете. Я знаю, кто вы!

Азирафэль нахмурился. Он не очень хорошо ладил с детьми2.

Однако, хоть он и порвал не так давно с Небесами, от старых ангельских привычек так просто не избавишься. Ребенку нужна помощь? Что ж, он поможет ребенку.

— Хорошо, милая, — сказал он Аде. — А где же твой отец?

— Дома, у себя в морге. Идемте.

На тротуаре перед магазином поблескивала в вечернем свете «Бентли». Азирафэль настороженно взглянул на неё, потом снова на Аду.

— Знаешь, я не умею водить, если ты этого ждешь, — сказал он.

Она подняла бровь.  
  
— Так и не научились водить машину? И это вам сколько, лет сорок?

Азирафэль был польщен, возраст его земной оболочки обычно оценивали как минимум лет на десять старше. Затем, подумав еще раз, он почувствовал легкий укол стыда.  
  
— Просто никогда, э-э, не чувствовал в этом необходимости, — пробормотал Азирафэль, с тоской думая о Кроули и его лихачествах за рулем.

— Неважно, — продолжила она как ни в чем не бывало. — Закажу снова «Убер». Я взяла у отца телефон, он так набрался, что даже не заметил.

Она вытащила айфон и совершила какие-то сложные манипуляции с экраном, Азирафэль не смог разобрать. Через несколько минут к тротуару подъехал белый «Форд», и Ада с пугающей уверенностью двинулась к нему.

— Дитя моё! Нельзя же... Ты же не собираешься просто сесть в машину к незнакомцу? — предостерег он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не оттащить её от машины. — Это даже не лицензированное такси! Этот водитель может быть... Он может быть кем угодно!

Она посмотрела на него так, словно он был с другой планеты, что, по правде сказать, было недалеко от истины.

— Это «Убер». Смотрите, номер совпадает. Я же не дурочка.

— Но ты ребенок!

— Не-а. Мне двенадцать, и я знаю, что делаю. А теперь садитесь, мистер Фелл.

Азирафэль ворчал всю дорогу, бросая скептические взгляды на светящиеся в навигаторе гугл-карты. Он с трудом верил, что они могут хоть как-то заменить исчерпывающее знание городских улиц, которое должен был подтвердить каждый желающий сесть за руль черного кэба. Он подозревал, что Кроули имеет какое-то отношение к этой мерзости, и решил поднять этот вопрос как-нибудь позже, когда все утрясется.  
  
Вскоре они подъехали к невзрачному приземистому зданию с черной надписью «Похоронное бюро “Ковенски и сыновья”» на фасаде. Ада провела его внутрь, мимо блестящих металлических столов морга, в маленькую комнату, служившую центром оккультной коммерческой деятельности.

Внутри пахло ладаном и мелом. Стоящие вдоль стен застекленные шкафы красного дерева были полны профессиональных инструментов: сушеные кроличьи лапки, пучки трав, пруты лозоходцев и банки с заспиртованными глазными яблоками и желудками. Рядом высились большие книжные шкафы, заставленные самыми разнообразными томами, от подлинно злых до самую малость вредных.

Отец Ады распластался в большом кожаном кресле, неуверенно завалившись набок. В трясущейся руке он держал большую бутылку чего-то коричневого, почти пустую. Увидев входящего в комнату Азирафэля, он вздрогнул, бутылка выскользнула из его рук и разбилась вдребезги.

Он отшатнулся, подняв руки в отчаянной попытке защититься, что заставило Азирафэля почувствовать себя довольно неловко.

— Ты пришел за мной! О, я знал, что ты придешь, мне так жаль, я не знал, просто уничтожь меня, только побыстрее, пожалуйста, я раскаиваюсь, раскаиваюсь...

Ада высунулась из-за спины Азирафэля.

— Это я, пап, я его привела.

Отец с возрастающим ужасом переводил взгляд с нее на ангела.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня стёрли с лица змели? С лица злемли? Моя родная дочь? О, Сатана, сохрани... э-э... я хотел сказать «Боже, сохрани»...

— Чтобы помочь тебе, а не убивать! Мистер Фелл, вы можете с этим разобраться?

Азирафэль вздохнул, поправил жилет и щелкнул пальцами. Разбитое стекло собралось обратно в бутылку, содержимое осталось нетронутым. Это было меньшее, что он мог сделать.

— А теперь скажите, как вас зовут? — добродушно поинтересовался Азирафэль, подходя ближе и опускаясь на колени рядом с креслом.

— Деннис, — прохныкал мужчина, избегая настойчивого взгляда Азирафэля. — Деннис Ковенски, и я клянусь, я не хотел... Я не знал, что вы… Я раскаиваюсь, я правда...

— Ну-ну, не стоит, право слово, — сказал Азирафэль довольно беспомощно, поскольку мистер Ковенски продолжал отползать от него в чистом экзистенциальном ужасе. — Ну-ка... Как там было... э-э... Не бойтесь?

Это, казалось, не произвело желаемого эффекта, возможно, из-за неуверенного тона Азирафэля, хотя, если подумать, это и в библейские времена не особо работало. Он не понимал, почему их так поощряли все время повторять эту фразу на все лады. Разве не проще было бы показать людям, что они не хотят причинить им вреда, а не продолжать бесплодные попытки рассказать об этом?

Это навело его на мысль. Он прикоснулся к голове мистера Ковенски и с помощью небольшого успокаивающего чуда внушил ему непоколебимую уверенность в своих добрых намерениях. Головокружительное присутствие невыносимо могущественного существа аккуратно заместилось в его сознании присутствием мягко улыбающегося книготорговца средних лет. Пока тот был занят этой мыслью, Азирафэль заодно и протрезвил бедолагу.

Мистер Ковенски открыл глаза, моргнул и посмотрел на Азирафэля.

— О, — сказал он. — Здрасьте.

— Видите? — сказал Азирафэль. — Бояться нечего.

Мистер Ковенски сглотнул слюну, затем коротко кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Я, э-э... Теперь я понял. Ох. Спасибо?

— Пустяки, — ответил Азирафэль и встал, отряхивая колени.

— Но вам не следовало этого делать, — продолжал Мистер Ковенски. — Я имею в виду, вы не должны были... Я не заслужил... Это я убил демона. Вашего... Вашего демона.

— О, я знаю, — сказал Азирафэль. — Я узнал вашу машину.

— Узнали? Тогда почему...

— Потому что она вежливо попросила. — Азирафэль кивнул Аде, и та благодарно улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Вы действительно ангел... — вздохнул мистер Ковенски, устремив взор к небу.

— О, теперь едва ли, — отрезал Азирафэль, возмущенный скрытой связью, которую мистер Ковенски проводил между ним и остальными Наверху. — Я, скажем так... в отставке.

Мистер Ковенски нахмурился, и Азирафэль увидел, как что-то встало на место в его свежепротрезвевшей голове.

— В отставке? Значит и демон тоже? Так вот почему...

Замолчав, он нагнулся в своем кресле и поднял полураскрытую карту Лондона, лежавшую у его ног. Азирафэль с любопытством наблюдал как он разворачивает её, но затем один из знаков, нацарапанных красным над Сохо, привлек его внимание, и он, не раздумывая, выхватил карту из рук мистера Ковенски.

Он прочел пометки, и сердце его упало, когда он понял.

Он был так эгоистично счастлив, что Кроули рядом, что не захотел даже подумать о возможных последствиях. Длительное ангельское воздействие привело к повреждениям демонической защиты, просто как дважды два! Задним числом все казалось до безумия очевидным.

Конечно, если бы они объединили усилия, то наверняка нашли бы способ обойти это. Идиотами они все-таки не были. (Ладно, _как правило_ не были.) Как теперь понимал Азирафэль, это была очень простая задача, которую, вероятно, можно было решить с помощью нескольких совместных чудес.

Но это означало бы озвучить причину явления, признаться себе, почему они внезапно стали неразлучны. А они этого не делали, не говорили об этом, ни разу… Что и приводило к глупым недоразумениям. Вроде того, что Кроули, по всей видимости, полагал всего лишь забавной шуткой не что-нибудь, а их свидетельство о браке.  
  
И какая ирония, не правда ли, что всё рухнуло именно в тот момент, когда Азирафэль собирался наконец сделать первый шаг, шаг к лучшему взаимопониманию?

— О Боже, — выдохнул Азирафэль, прислонившись к книжной полке и закрыв лицо руками. — Это всё из-за меня, это я во всем виноват, бедный мой Кроули...

— В чем дело? Что случилось? — спросила Ада.

Азирафэль протянул ей карту, его руки теперь дрожали почти так же сильно, как и у мистера Ковенски несколько минут назад.

— Единственная причина, по которой твой отец смог выследить Кроули и развоплотить его, это то, что... Ну, то, что он проводил так много времени со мной.

Мистер Ковенски кивнул, начиная понимать.

— Конечно, — сказал он, — ваша сила ослабляла его естественную защиту... Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову проверить... Ну, в смысле, ангел и демон? Проводят вместе достаточно времени, чтобы это подействовало? Невозможно! Просто... неправильно.

Это, конечно, было совершенно не то, что Азирафэлю хотелось сейчас услышать. Лицо его вытянулось от огорчения.

— И теперь он застрял там в ожидании нового тела, и это из-за меня, потому что я не... Потому что я не сказал ему раньше, потому что...

Он замолчал, выпрямился и вежливо вернул карту мистеру Ковенски.

— Прошу прощения, мне пора. Есть над чем подумать.

Ошеломленный мистер Ковенски молча взял карту обратно, но, когда Азирафэль направился к двери, Ада крикнула ему вслед:

— Погодите... Постойте, мистер Фелл! Вы не могли бы принести нам тело демона? Если он должен... получить новое, как вы сказали, ему же не понадобится старое, да?

— Боюсь, что нет, — отрезал Азирафэль, обернувшись. — Во всяком случае, если я не смогу как-нибудь... спуститься в Ад... велик шанс, что он вообще не получит нового тела…

Произнеся это, он с удивлением понял, что у него нет чувства сделанного выбора. Скорее запоздалое осознание того, что он давно уже сделал выбор, стоило только прочитать определенный отрывок Адского Устава несколько часов назад. Просто до сих пор мозг отказывался принять этот факт. У него никогда не было другого выбора, и теперь, когда он осознал всю степень своей вины в произошедшем, места сомнениям не осталось.

— Вы? Ангел?.. Спуститесь в Ад? — спросил мистер Ковенски. — Даже я знаю, что это невозможно!

— Я уже делал это раньше, — мрачно сказал он, ожидая, что за странным заявлением мистера Ковенски последуют новые вопросы, но мужчина внезапно отвлекся и начал лихорадочно шарить по карманам.

— Погодите-ка. Погодите, куда подевался мой мобильник? — спросил он.

— Он у меня, — вздохнула Ада, доставая телефон. — Ты был настолько не в себе, что даже не заметил, как я стащила его прямо из кармана брюк.

— Верни сейчас же! Тебя стоило бы наказать за это...

— Ну, может, будь у меня свой телефон, мне не пришлось бы брать твой!

— Я же сказал, ты не получишь мобильный, пока тебе не исполнится тринадцать, Аделаида, и это окончательное решение.

— А если я достану тебе сердце демона?  
  
— Я... Ну, э-э. Конечно. Если достанешь. Если за этот контракт заплатят, то хоть десять... — мистер Ковенски невесело усмехнулся. — Только ты не достанешь! Он не отдаст тело, он же только что сказал. И я не... Ну, знаешь. Я, э-э... Не собираюсь его уговаривать.

Ада похлопала телефоном по ладони и сказала:

— Мистер Фелл...

— Пожалуйста, зови меня Азирафэль.

— Я думала, это таблетки от аллергии? Неважно. Давайте заключим сделку.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил Азирафэль.

— Что… Что ты имеешь в виду, милая? — слабо пробормотал мистер Ковенски.

Ада бросила на отца испепеляющий взгляд.  
  
— Пап, мы чуть ли не каждую неделю заключаем сделки с демонами. Почему бы не заключить сделку с ангелом?

— Ну... Э-э... Это не совсем наша специализация...

Ада прервала его, снова повернувшись к Азирафэлю. — Вам нужно спуститься в Ад, так?

— Мне… Да, полагаю, так, — сказал Азирафэль.

— А нам нужно это тело. Так?

Мистер Ковенски медленно кивнул, глядя на дочь так, словно у нее вырос третий глаз, а потом и вторая голова, тоже с тремя глазами, для симметрии.

— Итак, — сказала Ада с пугающей уверенностью, — сделка. В обмен на то, что мы снабдим вас необходимыми темными чарами, чтобы вы спустились в Ад и помогли вашему мужу получить новое тело, вы соглашаетесь предоставить нам доступ к старому телу, как только удостоверитесь, что оно ему больше не понадобится.

— Я… По-моему, звучит вполне справедливо… — Азирафэль моргнул и покачал головой. Он почти забыл, что вчера вечером назвал Кроули своим мужем в её присутствии. Странно было слышать, как это звучит из уст ребенка, это словно бы делало факт более реальным. — Но всё же... Как?

— Это не должно быть так уж сложно. Правда, папочка? Я имею в виду, это все равно, что использовать хэштеги, чтобы обмануть алгоритм инстаграма. Немного чар, одно-два защитных поля, может быть, Темный Ореол? Как думаешь?

Ада выжидательно склонила голову набок. Мистер Ковенски и Азирафэль обменялись взглядами, и, кажется, вполне поняли друг друга.

Азирафэль откашлялся.  
— Мисс Ковенски, — сказал он, поворачиваясь к Аде, — похоже, сделка ваша.

Она улыбнулась ему.  
— О да. Охуенно!

— Аделаида! — выдохнул отец. — Следи за языком!

  
***

Из коридора донесся страдальческий вопль: «Ясти!»

Ясти и Кроули переглянулись, а затем с тревогой посмотрели на табличку «НЕ КУРИТЬ». Оба демона с трудом поднялись на ноги; косяк был погашен и отправлен обратно, куда-то в неевклидово пространство многочисленных складок юбки Ясти.

Кроули укрылся в дальнем конце кабинета, где его не было видно от входа. Ясти отряхнулась и как раз успела встать по стойке смирно, когда Хастур ворвался внутрь. В его покрытой пятнами руке желтела точная копия бланка, который Кроули подписал вчера.

— Это... Это возмутительно! — вопил он. — Это твоих рук дело! Я знаю, что это ты!

Ясти не попыталась как-то подтвердить или опровергнуть эти обвинения, хотя жук в ее темных волосах беспокойно заерзал.

— Где он? Он здесь! Я чую его. Этот запах… Пахнет _чистым_!

Это заставило Кроули почувствовать себя чуточку увереннее в своем укрытии. Облегчение от того, что его тщательная забота о гигиене давала о себе знать даже после развоплощения, придало ему достаточно смелости, чтобы выйти из-за перегородки и приобнять Ясти за плечи.

— Послушай, Хастур, дружище, бро, — сказал Кроули, — мне кажется, ты забываешься. Ясти же не сделала ничего плохого... В смысле. Ну. Она не сделала ничего хорошего, вот что! И нельзя винить ее за это, правда? Она училась у лучших! Тебе такое должно быть по душе, верно? Ну, в смысле, будь у тебя душа.

Ясти удивленно взглянула на Кроули, затем быстро повернулась к Хастуру и утвердительно закивала.

— Да… Да, всё так, герцог Хастур. Я подумала, знаете, раз вы меня повысили, это не значит, что я должна перестать стремиться к худшему. Нет, сэр, я не стану почивать на лаврах! Демона делают его дела, вы ведь всегда это говорили? Зло никогда не спит! С утра не предал – день пропал, так?

Рот Хастура несколько раз открылся и закрылся, словно у рыбы, прежде чем он снова вернулся к привычной презрительной гримасе.

— Ну, — сказал он. — Э... Что ж. Тогда… Раз так, то всё в порядке.

Ясти довольно нахально ухмыльнулась и сделала небольшой неуклюжий реверанс.

— Но что бы ты там ни планировал, это не сработает, — продолжил Хастур, тыча в Кроули пальцем. — Прекрасно! Иди на свое дурацкое слушание. Даже с идеальными документами ты не сможешь доказать, что заслуживаешь нового тела. Мне не терпится увидеть выражение твоего лица, когда Ами постановит, что ты застрял тут навеки.

Только засунув руки в карманы Кроули сдержал опасное желание броситься на Герцога Ада и придушить его. Вместо этого он презрительно усмехнулся, что было далеко не так приятно.

— Ты. За мной, — приказал Хастур, повелительно махнув Ясти. — У нас есть немного времени до слушания, сходишь со мной на пыточный обход, поучишься.

— Прости! — беззвучно произнесла Ясти, выходя за ним. Кроули ободряюще поднял вверх большой палец, но стоило ей выйти, как он рухнул в кресло, словно суфле, недостоявшее в духовке.

Ему пиздец. Полная, абсолютная жопа. Надежда, которая осмелилась вспыхнуть в нем раньше, когда он держал свой пафосный монолог перед Ясти, теперь рассеялась как дым. Дата слушания ничего не значила, если Хастур все равно планировал там присутствовать. Никто не мог переспорить Герцога Ада в зале суда.

Возможно в этом и была суть: его награда подошла к концу. Но, хоть и кратковечная, она в любом случае превзошла самые смелые его ожидания. Расплата настигла его, но, даже если он обречен на наполненную рутиной бестелесную полужизнь, по крайней мере он целую вечность сможет согревать себя счастливыми воспоминаниями о нескольких месяцах свободы.

И, что хуже всего, дурацкий стул был сломан, так что он не мог даже в последний раз повеселиться, катаясь по офису, прежде чем отправиться навстречу погибели. Реально просто Ад какой-то.

  
***

Ада была вне себя от счастья, потому что ей разрешили подольше не ложиться. А ее отец просто радовался тому, что остался жив.

Где-то на пути домой из книжного Деннису Ковенски пришло в голову, что, может быть, не так уж и плохо, если его дочь станет менеджером, или педиатром, или архитектором, в конце концов.

К моменту, когда он ввалился в мастерскую и кровь стыла в его жилах при одной мысли о встрече с мистером Феллом, умоляя залить страх алкоголем, он поносил Эстеллу и чертов семейный бизнес на чем свет стоит.

Он полагал, что ему повезло получить шикарный контракт на создание Кольца Ужаса ровно на той неделе, когда он обнаружил местного демона с таинственно ослабленной защитой.

Он не ожидал, что столкнется с ангелом-хранителем этого демона, что его Талисман Эразма будет разрушен одной мыслью создания, обладающего силой столь неземной, что всё его существо будет молить о прощении, о благодати.

И он уж точно не ожидал, что вернется в этот странный магазин чуть больше суток спустя и будет лихорадочно работать всю ночь, чтобы подготовить этого самого ангела к опасному спуску в сам Ад.  
  
Взяв обрезки волос и ногтей и умело разложив их на керамических пластинах с заклинаниями, которые он содержал в образцовом порядке, он сказал себе, что делает это ради своего бизнеса, что после всего сказанного и сделанного ангел будет должен (должно? должна?) выполнить свою часть сделки. У него будет сердце демона, и он сможет создать обещанный артефакт, как истинный профессионал, которым он стал благодаря долгому и упорному труду.

Но, если быть до конца честным, он едва ли думал о своем важном клиенте или о чеке, который ждал его после завершения Кольца Ужаса. Он делал это не ради личной выгоды и даже не в честь своей покойной матери.

Он делал это для Аделаиды, которая выглядела более заинтересованной и решительной, торгуясь с ангелом, чем за всё время с тех пор как он начал брать её с собой по оккультным делам год назад.  
  
И он делал это для Азирафэля, потому что благодаря помощи ангела смог преодолеть свой страх, пересмотреть давние убеждения, ставившие воинство Всевышнего в прямую оппозицию к делу его жизни, и понять, что Азирафэль чувствовал на самом деле. Страх. Надежду. Желание просто быть с тем, кого любит.

Небо над Сохо начало светлеть, когда он закончил последние приготовления к ритуалам. Мистер Ковенски был ошеломлен, обнаружив на столе ангела ящик с великолепными демоническими книгами: там были книги, которые он искал десятилетиями и книги, которые он считал просто слухами. Он жадно пролистал их и нашел множество ценных указаний, например, в легендарном кодексе Катабаскум обнаружилось полезное обманное заклинание, и мистер Ковенски сомневался, что смог бы безопасно завершить третий защитный слой без него.

Азирафэль не без трепета позволил мистеру Ковенски взять дело в свои руки; тот явно знал, что делает, но на самом деле только присутствие юной Ады успокоило его достаточно, чтобы он смирился с различными темными церемониями, совершаемыми над его драгоценной оболочкой.

Потому что за сарказмом и всей этой одержимостью поп-культурой скрывалась дьявольски умная девочка, смелая, увлеченная и не перестающая задавать вопросы, отчего Азирафэль счел более чем уместным, что именно она играет главную роль в его воссоединении с Кроули.

— О'кей, — сказал мистер Ковенски, смахивая осколки костей с одной из своих магических пластин и убирая их обратно в красный бархатный мешочек. — Должно сработать, мистер Фелл. Эти чары продержатся довольно долго. Как вы себя чувствуете? Готовы отправиться в Ад?

— Пожалуй, я чувствую себя немного Орфеем, — задумчиво произнес Азирафэль. — Может быть, стоит захватить лиру?

— Я знаю эту историю! Мы в школе проходили! — обрадовалась Ада. И нахмурилась. — Правда, там всё плохо кончилось. Вы поосторожнее.

— Не волнуйся, — отозвался Азирафэль. — Я прекрасно знаю все эти старые истории. При большинстве из них я присутствовал.

Азирафэлю не обязательно было маскироваться, поскольку оккультная магия была применена непосредственно к его телесной оболочке. Но он вполне разумно предположил, что привлечет нежелательное внимание, войдя в недра Ада в своем теперешнем наряде, даже если его ангельская душа останется незамеченной.

Он вспомнил, что несколько месяцев назад кто-то оставил в магазине черную шляпу, да так и не вернулся за ней; он надел ее вместе с большим черным пальто, которое точно так же хранилось в его «бюро находок». Под конец он стянул с трупа Кроули солнцезащитные очки. Не то чтобы они были ему сейчас нужны, верно?

— Я хотел спросить, если не возражаете, — сказал мистер Ковенски, продолжавший собирать вещи, пока Азирафэль одевался, — Мне всегда было интересно, как именно… Я имею в виду, как туда попасть? Ну, э-э, Вниз?

— В Сити есть вход, — ответил Азирафэль. — Я, наверное, пойду пешком или возьму такси...

Заговорила Ада:

— Пап, а мы можем его подвезти? Он не умеет водить.

Азирафэль почувствовал, что краснеет, но мистер Ковенски охотно согласился. Возможно, из чистого любопытства, но ангел чувствовал, что уже знает этого человека немного лучше, и не мог исключить вариант, что тот руководствовался исключительно добрыми побуждениями.

Они забрались в машину мистера Ковенски. На этой неделе странности шли одна за другой, так что Азирафэлю едва хватило духу хотя бы про себя отметить иронию того факта, что он мчится на встречу с Кроули с помощью того самого орудия судьбы, которое и разъединило их изначально.

— Это здесь? — спросил мистер Ковенски, подъезжая к указанному Азирафэлем адресу в деловом квартале. — Но это же просто... офисное здание.

— Полагаю, что так, — ответил Азирафэль.

— Вход в Ад и все такое, — сказал мистер Ковенски, — я просто думал, что это будет немного более...

— Адским? — предположила Ада.

Азирафэль подумал, что, пожалуй, сейчас не самый подходящий момент, чтобы сообщать, что вход в Рай находится здесь же. Человек и так уже многое пережил за прошедшие сутки, и любые дальнейшие откровения о близнечной природе Небес и Ада могли оказаться для него последней каплей.

— Нам подождать вас тут? — спросила Ада.

— Полагаю, не стоит, — ответил Азирафэль, выглядевший теперь куда более бледным и взволнованным, чем когда они выходили из магазина. Закутанный в черное пальто, в сползающей на брови черной шляпе, он напоминал суетливого раввина-альбиноса. — Может статься, я пробуду там довольно долго.

Он вышел из машины, крепко сжимая принесенный с собой кожаный портфель, и помахал на прощание.

— Удачи, Азирафэль! — крикнула Ада из окна, когда они тронулись. — И не забудьте о своей части сделки!

Когда машина скрылась за углом, Азирафэль посмотрел на вход в вестибюль и глубоко вздохнул. Достал из кармана темные очки, надел их.

Они произвели желаемый эффект: он вдруг почувствовал себя выше, уверенней, _круче._

— Я иду, Кроули, — прошептал он себе под нос и зашел внутрь.

***

Учитывая природу времени в Аду, Кроули ничуть не удивился, войдя на свое слушание и обнаружив, что комиссия уже собралась и смотрит на него с профессиональным бюрократическим нетерпением.

«Слишком поздно, — напомнил он себе. — Всегда слишком поздно».

— Привет, народ, — сказал он, небрежно помахав собравшимся.

Это было совсем не похоже на экстравагантность «его» суда; никакой тебе воющей толпы кровожадных демонов, пришедших посмотреть, как предателя сожрут. Нет, просто обычное унылое слушание, но почему-то это пугало ничуть не меньше, а то и больше.

Во главе стола сидела Ами, крупная крепко сбитая демоница с лохматой копной жестких каштановых волос и лошадиными ушами, которыми она нетерпеливо пряла. Рядом с ней хрупкая стенографистка с одним глазом во лбу что-то отстукивала на загадочного вида аппарате времен королевы Виктории.  
  
По другую сторону от Ами сидел административный помощник, Одноразовый демон. Вероятно, не тот же самый, что был на суде Азирафэля: прошло достаточно времени, так что его, вероятно, давно уже поджарил забавы ради или скормил церберам какой-нибудь Герцог или Князь. В любом случае, все они звались Эриками и у них было что-то вроде общей памяти.

Слева сидела горстка демонов из Телового Совета, которых Кроули не узнал, но выглядели они угрожающе компетентными. А справа стоял Хастур. Физически в руках у него ничего не было, но с тем же успехом он мог бы жевать попкорн из большого маслянистого пакета, как в кинотеатре, так ему не терпелось увидеть, как шансы Кроули на побег из Ада будут полностью сведены на нет. Ясти сидела рядом с ним, нервно постукивая ногтями по дээспэшной столешнице.  
  
— Прошу садиться, Краули, — деловито сказала Ами, указывая на место, отведенное для него в дальнем конце стола.

— Кроули, через «о», — поправил он. Это уже было не очень хорошее начало.

Эрик подтолкнул к Ами бумаги, она взглянула на них.

— А, вот как, — сказала она. — Так или иначе, вам необходимо занять свое место, чтобы мы могли начать. Сегодня у меня еще десять слушаний, а после них в Пандемониуме будет вечер караоке, так что я не собираюсь работать сверхурочно.

— Что будешь петь? — спросил Кроули, садясь.

Она посмотрела на него как на идиота.

— Это адское караоке, единственная песня на всех машинах – «Fireflies» группы «Owl City»I.

— А. Точно. Конечно.

Эрик придвинул Ами еще один пакет документов; Кроули узнал свой заполненный запрос на новое тело. Он не слишком заморачивался с этой анкетой, но у него был большой опыт, и в идеальной ситуации там не было ничего такого, что могло бы поставить под угрозу его шансы на новое тело... Но это была не то чтобы идеальная ситуация.

— Итак, Кроули. Вам нужно новое тело. А теперь расскажите мне, что конкретно произошло со старым?

И он рассказал ей все, что помнил. Конечно, опустив тот факт, что причина, по которой он не смотрел, куда шел, заключалась в том, что ангел, с которым он братался практически без остановки с самого Не-Апокалипсиса, кажется, собирался что-то сказать. Даже «Что-то», с большой буквы. Но это, вроде бы, не имело отношения к расследованию.

— Развоплощение в обычном ДТП? — спросила Ами. — Это, безусловно, проливает... интересный свет на ваши недавние заявления о неуязвимости и сверхдемонической силе.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Ну, знаете, как это бывает, — сказал он, небрежно махнув рукой. — Сегодня есть, завтра нет.

— Нет, я не знаю, как это бывает, — ответила Ами, — не могли бы вы уточнить? Я уверена, что Лорда Вельзевул очень заинтересует мой отчет с подробным описанием механизмов, лежащих в основе ваших способностей.

— Да ладно, давайте не будем беспокоить её отчетами и всем таким прочим! Разве у нее недостаточно дел?

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — сказала Ами, — но, как все мы прекрасно знаем, вы – особый случай... Кое-кто был бы вне себя от радости, если бы вы застряли тут навеки, скажем, в качестве уборщика, пока Армагеддон не придет по-настоящему.

Кроули не мог удержаться от взгляда на Хастура, который уже не пытался скрывать мерзкую ухмылку.

Несколько минут Ами копалась в бумагах, бормоча что-то себе под нос и совещаясь с Эриком. В какой-то момент она встала и что-то обсудила с одним из членов Совета, похожим на птицу демоном с пустыми белыми глазами и клювастым носом. Они обменялись короткими кивками, прежде чем она вернулась на свое место.

— Боюсь, Кроули, ничего не выйдет, — сказала она, тяжело опускаясь на место. — Учитывая все давние свидетельства против вас, я не думаю, что мы сможем выдать вам новое тело на основании предоставленных вами фактов. Возможно, вы могли бы попробовать снова через век-другой, после того, как вам удастся добиться здесь расположения, но если бы я почем зря раздавала тела каждому мелкому демону, развоплощённому в обычной автомобильной аварии, я бы осталась без работы...

И как раз в тот миг, когда Кроули готов был окончательно сдаться, позволить похоронить своё сердце под холодной жесткой плитой этого безграничного «ничего не выйдет», дверь зала заседаний с оглушительным грохотом распахнулась.  
  
В проеме на фоне мерцающего света коридора вырисовывался грузный силуэт человека в темном пальто и большой шляпе.

— Это была вовсе не обычная автомобильная авария, в чем вам, полагаю, предстоит убедиться! — прогремел голос.  
  
Это был голос, который преследовал бы большинство демонов в кошмарах, если бы демоны могли видеть сны; но большинство из них не этого не умели, а для того единственного, кто умел, это был самый прекрасный голос на свете.

Фигура шагнула вперед, позволяя тусклому свету зала заседаний осветить ее с ног до головы, и начался хаос.

— Что... Что он здесь делает? Как он вообще сюда попал?! — завизжал Хастур, вскакивая на стул, словно от бегущей по полу крысы, и бешено замахал руками в направлении незваного гостя.

— Это ангел Азирафэль, — дико воскликнул Эрик, обратившийся к общей памяти всех Одноразовых демонов. — Он... Он не такой, как другие!

Лицо Кроули обмякло от изумления. Неужели это все происходит на самом деле?

Азирафэль, казалось, израсходовал все свое изящество на эффектное появление, так что теперь он неловко пробирался вдоль стола.

— Прошу прощения, извините, простите, не обращайте на меня внимания, пардон, — бормотал он, пробираясь мимо ряда перепуганных зрителей, чтобы занять место рядом с Кроули.

Из множества вещей, которые Кроули мог бы сказать в этот момент, единственным, что ему удалось произнести, было почему-то следующее:  
  
— На тебе что – мои темные очки?

— Прости, дорогой, вот держи, — прошептал Азирафэль, снимая очки и протягивая их Кроули. Они соприкоснулись пальцами, и это значило очень-очень много.

— К порядку! Я наведу порядок в моем зале заседаний! — заржала Ами, хлопнув ладонью по столу, отчего бумаги разлетелись во все стороны. — Что все это значит?! Объяснитесь!

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Левое ухо Ами дернулось, и она уставилась на Азирафэля с еле сдерживаемой яростью. В ответ Азирафэль спокойно сбросил пальто и шляпу и открыл кожаный портфель, из которого достал большую красную книгу. Он раскрыл ее и указал ухоженным пальцем на страницу, аккуратно отмеченную цветной закладкой.  
— Раздел CLXXXVIII Устава Ада содержит обширный перечень наказаний для любого ангела или эфирного существа, пойманного входящим в Ад. Однако тщательное изучение текста показывает, что нет никакого конкретного запрета на _пребывание_ ангела в пределах Ада. Учитывая, что я смог войти в Ад совершенно беспрепятственно и добраться сюда, я буду утверждать, что у вас нет оснований удалить меня. Будьте уверены, я уйду более чем охотно, как только выскажусь. Возражения?

По лицу Кроули неудержимо расползалась улыбка. Встретив лазейку в правилах, Азирафэль никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии просунуть туда свои изящные ручки и раздвинуть проем достаточно широко, чтобы влезть внутрь.

Демоны из Совета зашушукались, а потом посмотрели на Ами, которая в свою очередь посмотрела на Эрика, а затем снова на Азирафэля.

— Продолжайте, — выдавила она сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Великолепно! Думаю, так я и поступлю — сказал Азирафэль. Он все еще стоял, и с того места, где сидел Кроули, казалось, что он возвышается над собравшимися словно великан. Затем он наклонился достать что-то из своего портфеля и слегка подмигнул Кроули. Если бы у Кроули было тело, этот взгляд воспламенил бы его в два счета.  
  
— Тогда к делу. Вещественное доказательство № 1. Эта карта, — сказал Азирафэль, разворачивая большую карту Лондона, исчерченную красными чернилами, — ранее принадлежавшая некоему Деннису Ковенски из Кенсингтона, Лондон, представляет собой неоспоримое доказательство совершенно не случайной природы этого инцидента с развоплощением...

Нынешнее состояние Азирафэля трудно было описать. С одной стороны, он весь дрожал от псевдобиологического ужаса, вызванного пребыванием в Аду. Несмотря на квалифицированную помощь мистера Ковенски, даже кодекс Катабаскум не мог ничего поделать с тем фактом, что он попросту не принадлежал этому месту. С другой стороны, его сердце бешено колотилось от близости Кроули. Несмотря на отсутствие тела, от демона все равно пахло чистым бельем, лосьоном после бритья и черноземом, и это был самый успокаивающий запах в мире.

И помимо всего этого Азирафэля переполнял обычный для адвокатов ораторский пыл. Когда он указывал на явные свидетельства на карте, устанавливающие непосредственные причины развоплощения Кроули, сама его сущность резонировала с чем-то странным, далеким и даже, пожалуй, напыщенным. Он обнаружил, что слова слетают с его губ с куда большей горячностью, чем планировалось, чем он был бы, вероятно, немало смущен, не будь так взволнован.  
  
— В соответствии с подразделом 90 раздела XXXII Устава Ада, экзорцизмом называется любое нежелательное и незапланированное лишение демона телесной оболочки, как выданной в Аду, так и любой другой, путем вмешательства человека и с использованием оккультных инструментов. Подраздел 90-С далее определяет виды экзорцизма, и в этом случае развоплощение Кроули, безусловно, относится к категории А — «развоплощения, произошедшие не по вине демона», которая включает в себя все экзорцизмы, проводимые с целью материальной выгоды для человека.

Демоны из Совета строчили что-то в своих блокнотах, очевидно, увлеченные этим неожиданным выступлением. Эрик и Хастур смотрели на Ами, пытаясь оценить ее реакцию. А Ясти с восторгом уставилась на Азирафэля.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Азирафэль, снова открывая книгу, — следует учесть тот факт, что в разделе XLVII Устава установлено, что пострадавшим от экзорцизма данного типа должны автоматически предоставляться услуги по повторному воплощению, минуя процесс слушания, который обязателен для таких виновных в собственном развоплощении как жертвы убийства, болезни, случайного насильственного развоплощения и так далее. Я полагаю, что предоставил достаточно доказательств того, что случай Кроули относится к первой категории, а не ко второй, таким образом, его новое тело должно быть давно уже выдано. Мы договорились?

Ами сложила руки домиком. Единственным звуком в течение ужасно долгого времени был кошмарный скрежет сломанной вентиляции.  
  
— Понимаю, — медленно произнесла она, как будто ей было больно от малейшего намека на то, что Азирафэль может быть прав (вероятно, так и было). — Но, ангел. У меня есть только один вопрос.

— Задавайте.

— Почему я вообще должна учитывать эти доказательства?

Хастур восторженно ахнул, Кроули едва слышно застонал. Азирафэль проигнорировал обоих и подождал, пока Ами договорит.

— Вы не сотрудник юридического отдела Ада. Вас не вызывали в качестве свидетеля. По всем правилам вас _вообще здесь быть не должно_. Так скажите мне, почему бы мне не выбросить ваши показания прямо сейчас и не положить конец этому безумию?

Она, казалось, ожидала, что сломает Азирафэля этим разоблачением; но, напротив, он подготовился.

— Если вы настаиваете, — сказал он и послал ей сияющую улыбку. Казалось, это физически вывело ее из равновесия: она пошатнулась, Эрику пришлось положить руку на ее толстое плечо.

Азирафэль перелистнул страницу Устава, ту самую, которая привела его сюда, и глубоко вздохнул. Все висело на волоске. Он собирался совершить отчаянный шаг...

— Раздел LXXV, «Магические связи и контракты», подраздел 21. Любой спутник демона не демонического происхождения, связанный контрактом, заключенным в Аду либо на Земле, в случае необходимости имеет право представлять упомянутого демона в любом официальном качестве, в том числе говорить и действовать от его имени, а также представлять его интересы в суде.  
  
— Но... Погодите, это же пункт о слугах, — пропищала какая-то демоница из Совета. На ней были темные очки «кошачий глаз» и огромная прическа «улей», вокруг которой с жужжанием вились десятки шмелей. — Это было сделано для того, чтобы рабу или фамилиару было легче выполнять грязную работу, расписываться за посылки и тому подобное. Как это, благодать твою, относится к тебе, ангел?

Азирафэль не смог заставить себя посмотреть на Кроули ни на секунду, прежде чем объяснить. Он подумал, что если увидит глаза демона, даже за темными очками, которые Кроули наверняка уже надел, то растеряет последние остатки самообладания.

— Вы обнаружите, — сказал Азирафэль решительно, — что с точки зрения земных законов мы с этим демоном состоим в браке. С юридической точки зрения, я являюсь его мужем, а брачный договор, заключенный на Земле, полностью соответствует критериям раздела LXXV в качестве основы для представительства в суде, о котором говорится в подразделе 21. Таким образом, вы обязаны рассмотреть предоставленные мной доказательства, учитывая, что я действую в качестве законного представителя демона, чье дело слушается в настоящий момент.

И тут он оторвал взгляд от Ами и посмотрел на Кроули, и тот не надел очки, и глаза его сияли; сияли чувством, которое Азирафэлю не удавалось распознать в этот безумный напряженный момент, который он сейчас пытался пережить.

Теперь Ами смотрела на разбросанные перед ней бумаги, не обращая внимания на тычки Эрика и бормотание коллег. Она задумалась. Азирафэль затаил дыхание. Что-то сжало его ладонь; когда Кроули успел взять его руку в свою?

И как только Ами подняла голову, чтобы заговорить, сидевший рядом с ней Хастур взорвался гневом.

— Подожди. Стой. Я не потерплю этого безумия! — воскликнул он, вставая. — Ты не можешь так это оставить, Ами, он же демон! Демон и свадьба?! Это не контракт, это ложь! Гнусная ложь!

Он посмотрел на Кроули, во взгляде его читалось: «Я уничтожу тебя».

— Как мы можем верить ему на слово? Он обманул этого ангела, держу пари, тот даже не знал о контракте, потому что все это было заговором, уловкой, чтобы спасти свою шкуру в случае чего-то подобного! Корыстный, эгоистичный приёмчик! Я тоже знаю Устав, ангел, ты забываешь – контракты, подпадающие под раздел 21, должны быть двусторонними.

Ами постучала ручкой по столу.

— Герцог прав. Не хотите прокомментировать, Азирафэль? Был ли факт существования упомянутого договора известен вам до событий этой недели? Можете ли вы _с полной уверенностью_ сказать, что он был заключен без обмана со стороны Кроули, что подразумевался традиционный человеческий брак со всеми вытекающими отсюда обязательствами?

Азирафэль отпустил руку Кроули, и его сердце дрогнуло так, что ему показалось, будто оно полностью остановилось. В голове зазвучали слова мистера Ковенски: «У демонов не бывает мужей».

И он хотел сказать: «Да, да, конечно, я всегда знал об этом, конечно, все было без обмана, разумеется, я уверен, что он...»

Но разве не из-за этого он только что переживал целую неделю? Он не был уверен. Нисколько. Он всегда был склонен к сомнениям. Это Кроули всегда был уверен за двоих, но сейчас вопрос задали не ему, нет, они все смотрели на Азирафэля.

Все прежняя бравада полностью покинула его. Он знал, что если заговорит и скажет то, что они хотят услышать, ему, вероятно, поверят: в конце концов, ангелы не лгут.

— Я... — начал Азирафэль, но слова не шли. Ужасная неуверенность комом встала поперек горла и отказывалась уходить.

И пока он ерзал на месте, чувствуя, как его переполняет горькое разочарование от того, что зашел так далеко только для того, чтобы потерпеть неудачу, он услышал звук отодвигаемого стула.

Ясти поднялась со своего места и смотрела на всех со странным одержимым выражением.

— Слушайте все, — начала она, поднимая руку. — Меня зовут Ясти. Я была демоном похоти три тысячи лет. Я родилась в Воющих Полях и научилась чуять запах плотских желаний и движение крови раньше, чем говорить. Я видела, как люди совали свои члены в такие вещи, что вы не поверите. Я видела, как захватывали королевства — ради хорошего траха. Как возникали целые новые религии... Да ради Сатаны, взять хоть долбаную англиканскую церковь!

Теперь она почти кричала, и пылкость ее слов заставила замереть всех, включая хрупкую стенографистку.

— И это все, что когда-либо требовалось: трение, давление и разные типы смазки, чтобы попасть в разные типы отверстий… Что может быть лучше? Что может быть сильнее страсти, сильнее, чем ликование плоти? Что может быть прекраснее жаркого и влажного, скользкого и запретного?

Она посмотрела на Азирафэля, чья рука снова нашла руку Кроули, и он не мог вынести мысли о том, чтобы когда-нибудь вновь отпустить ее.

— Запретное. Я действительно сначала так думала, — сказала она, указывая на них. — Что всё дело в запретности – и только. Что это красивое шоу уродцев, что-то безумно горячее в своей фундаментальной неправильности, вопиющее попрание табу, вроде простого эксгибиционизма...

Она глубоко вздохнула.

— Но я ошибалась. Уверяю вас, то, что есть у этих двоих… Реально. Это реальнее любого оргазма, любого крика удовольствия или боли. Это что-то достаточно сильное, чтобы остановить Конец света, сильнее любого контракта на Земле или в Аду. Что-то достаточно могущественное, чтобы показать мне: в отношениях есть нечто большее, чем кто сверху и в какой позе. Потому что, может быть, самое большое извращение из всех – это... Это настоящая любовь.

Лицо Ясти пылало восторгом неофита. В зале заседаний воцарилась тишина, и первым звуком, нарушившим ее, был хриплый, стонущий смех Хастура.

— Настоящая любовь? Ты, должно быть, шутишь, Ясти, он и до тебя добрался... Он... он – отклонение! Во всяком случае, все это только доказывает, что его следует держать здесь вечно... и пытать!

Ясти повернулась к начальнику, на губах её заиграла кривая недоверчивая усмешка.  
  
— Отклонение? Потому что любит? Ради Сатаны, вот кто бы говорил, Хастур!

— Что… Что ты имеешь в виду?!

— Если помните, вы – мой непосредственный начальник, сэр. Я провожу половину времени рядом с вами, убираю за вами, делаю вашу гребаную бумажную работу – и куда лучше вашего. Я была рядом, когда после смерти Лигура вы целый месяц не выходили из кабинета, и я слышала, как там на повторе играет Морисси, так что даже не пытайтесь отрицать!

— Я не... Я никогда – на что ты намекаешь?!

— Ты _любил_ его, Хастур, и ты скучаешь по нему, и, если бы у тебя был способ вернуть его, ты ворвался бы на Землю или на Небеса точно так же, как Азирафэль ворвался сюда. Отсюда эта обида, ты чувствуешь зависть и стыд. Ты хочешь, чтобы Кроули был наказан, потому что это отличная замена собственному наказанию, наказанию за то, что осмелился чувствовать! Скажете, что я ошибаюсь? А, сэр?

На этих словах Хастур снова опустился на свое место, молчаливый и подавленный; лягушка у него на голове, казалось, заметно посерела и съежилась.

— Не думаю, что у Герцога будут еще какие-то возражения, Ами, — пропела Ясти. — И я знаю, что вы сегодня очень заняты, так что мы все были бы рады услышать ваш окончательный вердикт, если вы пришли к нему...

Уши Ами нетерпеливо дернулись, и она сделала знак Эрику; он передал ей печать и чернильницу.

— Ради Люцифера, с меня довольно этого цирка. Вы все с ума посходили. Демон Кроули, настоящим я выдаю вам одно стандартное человеческое тело без каких-либо улучшений или изменений, действие вступает в силу немедленно. А теперь убирайся из моего зала заседаний и тащи свою тощую задницу наверх. Я больше не хочу тебя здесь видеть, понятно? То же касается и тебя, ангел!

Она вдавила печать в чернила, а затем с глухим стуком опустила ее на бумаги Кроули. Взметнулось облако черного дыма, и – оп! – у Кроули снова было тело.

Зал заседаний взорвался радостными возгласами. Даже демоны из Телового Совета хлопали и улюлюкали, а Эрик вытирал набежавшую слезу, когда Ами толкнула бумаги обратно в его сторону. Только Хастур сидел и мрачно молчал, стиснув зубы от гнева и унижения.  
  
Кроули встретился взглядом с Ясти через стол. Она улыбалась ему, и он сделал движение навстречу, чувствуя, что должен что-то сказать, как следует поблагодарить ее, но она покачала головой и сделала руками прогоняющий жест.

— Уводи его отсюда! — прошептала она беззвучно, кивнув на Азирафэля, который ошеломленно смотрел куда-то вдаль. Поэтому Кроули схватил портфель, пальто и шляпу, покрепче сжал руку Азирафэля и вытащил его оттуда.

Путь к лифту по темному лабиринту адских коридоров занял немного времени. Азирафэль каким-то образом оказался впереди, их руки все еще были переплетены, и Кроули, возможно, обеспокоило бы нежелание ангела оглянуться на него, если бы он не помнил, как тот любит истории. Нельзя было обижаться на Азирафэля за понятное, безобидное суеверие, особенно, когда двери лифта открылись, и они, спотыкаясь, вывалились в вестибюль, и Азирафэль наконец-то посмотрел на него, и глаза его были как посветлевшее после шторма небо над разбитым берегом.

Они бросились через пустой, гулкий холл к дверям, за спиной гудели эскалаторы, но внезапно Азирафэль остановил Кроули посреди зала.

Он спешно ощупал его лацканы, потом затылок, щеки, будто оценивая комплектность, сверяя новую оболочку Кроули с каким-то внутренним контрольным списком.

— Со мной все в порядке, — сказал Кроули. — Это я, это все еще я. И, насколько могу судить, все на месте, получите — распишитесь.

Он позволил вещам Азирафэля бесшумно упасть на пол. Пока что он ничего не делал, но у него было смутное предчувствие, что свободные руки ему скоро понадобятся.

— Кроули, — неверяще произнес Азирафэль, — прости, что я не... что я не смог...

— Черт побери, ангел, да за что ты извиняешься? После всего этого? Господи, это было невероятно! Ты был невероятен!

— Я чувствовал себя ужасно, когда они меня так называли, — сказал Азирафэль, меняя тему. — В смысле, ангелом – другие демоны, там, внизу... Ты совсем иначе это говоришь. Это _всегда_ звучало совсем по-другому.

— А почему, как думаешь?

Руки Азирафэля уверенно опустились на плечи Кроули, по-видимому, по собственной воле, потому что, когда Азирафэль заговорил, в его голосе все еще звучало сомнение.

— Прости, что не смог – когда меня спросили, уверен ли я, я просто не знал, правда ли ты имел в виду... То есть я помню, ты сказал, что брак — это... это просто шутка, так что я не...

— О нет, Азирафэль, вовсе нет, — сказал Кроули, и взгляд ангела был таким тревожным, что Кроули не смог удержаться, чтобы не положить одну из незанятых рук ему на талию и слегка надавить, пытаясь притянуть поближе. — Я не это имел в виду, я никогда ничего такого не имел в виду...

— Тогда зачем ты это сказал? — спросил Азирафэль, не поддаваясь. Господи, до чего же он упрямый!

Кроули вздохнул. — Хочешь верь – хочешь нет, но потому, что я думал, что это то, что ты хотел бы услышать. Что ты сочтешь идею, изложенную искренне, смехотворной и неуместной.

— Определено я верю, что ты мог быть настолько глуп, чтобы думать такое, — сказал Азирафэль. — Но еще я верю, что у тебя хватит ума выслушать меня, когда я скажу…  
И тут он глубоко вздохнул и снова нежно прикоснулся к лицу Кроули, обхватив его теплыми руками. Нет ничего лучше, чем иметь тело, верно?

— Скажи мне, ангел. Пожалуйста.

— Быть твоим мужем стало бы для меня величайшей честью из всех за всю мою долгую-предолгую жизнь. Уверен, что не хотел этого так же долго, как и ты, но если ты простишь мне это, то, думаю, мы легко придем к взаимопониманию.

Кроули не осмелился заговорить. Он боялся, что, если сделает это, вся комната растворится во тьме, и он снова окажется в адском зале заседаний, одинокий и загнанный в западню.

— Ты согласен? — тихо спросил Азирафэль. — Если да, то, по-моему, есть одна хорошая традиция...

Кроули не нужно было просить дважды. Он рванулся вперед в руках Азирафэля и поцеловал его со всем возможным пылом.  
  
Гигантский зал вокруг был тих и неподвижен, но одновременно это было не так: в некотором смысле их омывали волны романтической музыки3, и камера летала вокруг постепенно сужающимися книзу кругами, так что каждый угол был навеки запечатлен в техниколоре.

Кроули не ожидал, что поцелуй Азирафэля будет мягким и нежным, он слишком хорошо знал его, знал его голод и своеволие так же хорошо, как и глубины собственной сентиментальности — и все же был удивлен насколько страстным был поцелуй ангела; поражен тем, как отчаянно и напористо Азирафэль целовал его. Ему хотелось распластаться под этой силой, полностью раствориться в ангельском свете.  
  
Через какое-то время, с одной стороны показавшееся вечностью, а с другой будто не существовавшее вовсе, Азирафэль отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы заставить Кроули вздохнуть от ощущения потери.

— Ну, — сказал Азирафэль, переводя дыхание. — Это было...

— Ясти была права — сказал Кроули. Он не смог придумать ничего более оригинального, поскольку его мозг все еще частично находился в отключке. В каком-то смысле он имел в виду ее речь об истинной любви, и это, конечно, был тот смысл, который мог считать Азирафэль; но вообще-то он подумал о её более раннем заявлении, которое начинало выглядеть очень правдоподобно в контексте собственного внезапного желания _распластаться_ …

— О, она просто душка, правда? Я так понимаю, твое хорошее влияние, — сказал Азирафэль. Кроули ответил на это притворно сердитым укусом в губу, и ответный смех Азирафэля послал волну дрожи по его новехонькому позвоночнику.

Короткая поездка на такси, и они снова вошли в книжный магазин. Кроули с трудом верилось, что его не было всего три дня. Развоплощение уже казалась далеким воспоминанием, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не увидел то, что сидело на диване в подсобке.

— Ох, ё, — сказал Кроули, — ты только посмотри. И что нам с ним делать?

Труп уставился на них мертвыми глазами.

Азирафэль хмыкнул.

— Похороним, пожалуй, — сказал он. — Я думаю, некоторые мои... новоприобретенные знакомые могли бы предоставить соответствующие услуги.

Кроули кивнул и принюхался. — Ты остановил разложение?

— О да! — сказал Азирафэль. — Я к тому, что... Ну, знаешь... Торопиться некуда.

— Верно, — сказал Кроули. Он снял очки, подошел и осторожно нацепил их обратно на труп. Ему совсем не нравилась мысль о том, что все дальнейшее будет происходить под пристальным взглядом его собственного тела.  
  
Он снова повернулся к Азирафэлю и прикоснулся к его щеке.  
  
— Итак, — сказал он. — На чем мы остановились?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Рис. 2888-с: рекомендуемый способ эксплуатации стандартных устройств для сдирания кожи «Марк-3», установленных на Втором Круге, и т. п. ^
> 
> 2\. Потому ему и не досталась должность няни Не Того Мальчика, на которую он изначально претендовал, утверждая, что это логично: ведь ангелы по сути своей более заботливы, разве нет? И кроме того Кроули — гораздо более опытный садовник, разве нет? Когда он озвучил это, Кроули смеялся так, что сорвал голос. И в конце концов для него стало облегчением обосноваться в обширных садах поместья Даулингов, где он чувствовал себя в безопасности, поскольку всегда мог отослать Уорлока обратно в дом, когда тот неизбежно надоедал ему своими непрекращающимися вопросами. ^
> 
> I. Прим. пер.: помимо того, что это просто приставучая мелодия, одним из авторов песни является некий Адам Янг. Он же присутствует [в клипе](https://youtu.be/psuRGfAaju4?list=RDmhxfOaWV730), играя на пианино в комнате, полной оживающих игрушек. ^
> 
> 3\. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPWDUMzJ1i4> но для полного погружения рекомендую начать на пару абзацев раньше, начиная с «Они бросились», вот пожалуйста, извините, не стоит благодарности. ^
> 
>  **Примечание переводчика** , которое слишком неловко было бы ставить в оригинальные примечания. В альтернативном переводе фика, который местами предлагает весьма изящные решения, в Аду на караоке поют не "Fireflies" группы "Owl city", а "Рюмка водки на столе". Если бы я додумалась перевести это каким-то отечественным аналогом, в Аду определенно пели бы "Белые розы" группы "Ласковый май". Но это просто хедканон :)


	4. тебя закопают

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Дорогие собравшиеся, — прочел Азирафэль по бумажке, которая чудесным образом оставалась сухой в его руках, — мы собрались здесь сегодня чтобы почтить память моего покойного мужа Энтони Кроули…

Перед началом похорон небо над Лондоном было ясным, но как только собралась небольшая толпа скорбящих, оно быстро потемнело. Громовые раскаты эхом разнеслись по кладбищу, и вскоре частые капли застучали по незащищенным головам.   
  
Никто из разношерстной толпы, собравшейся у могилы, не догадался прихватить зонтик, и вскоре большинство из них бросали завистливые взгляды на единственного посетителя, который этим озаботился.   
  
Компания подобралась, мягко говоря, занятная. Тут были бандиты и банкиры, пекари и пенсионеры, вышибалы и шпионы... Всех их объединяло одно: знакомство с человеком, которого они знали как Энтони Дж. Кроули Третьего, он же самый скользкий, самый хитрожопый, самый пижонский ублюдок из когда-либо ходивших по улицам центрального Лондона.   
  
В толпе образовалась небольшая аморфная кучка знакомых, члены которой обменивались не слишком приятными воспоминаниями о дорогом покойнике. Никто из них толком не помнил, откуда они узнали о похоронах, но все так или иначе явились.   
  
— Похоже на него, скажите? — сказал Большой Джим. Он был одним из ключевых контактов Кроули в городском криминальном подполье. — Последний шанс нас всех прокинуть. Чтобы мы промокли и задолбались ждать, пока его наконец закопают.   
  
— Ага, — сказала маленькая сухонькая Салли Крю, которая проворачивала махинации с отцом Кроули в свингующие шестидесятые и продолжила это дело с Кроули-младшим, когда с деньжатами стало совсем туго. — С  _ него _ бы сталось.   
  
— Тот еще гондон был, это такой же факт как то, что я лысый как коленка, — сказал мистер Лерман, банкир с желтоватым болезненным лицом, который помогал Кроули выстроить тайную и запутанную финансовую структуру в оффшорах и получил в благодарность за труды рейд на офисы и шесть лет тюрьмы.   
  
— Эй, давайте не будем плохо о мертвых, — сказал Гэри Милтон, толстый подрядчик, регулярно бравший взятки, чтобы смотреть сквозь пальцы на то, как Кроули пробирался на различные строительные площадки и бог его знает, чем уж он там занимался в недостроенных подвалах!   
  
— Погодите, — пропищал только что подошедший коротышка в грязном красном пальто: Прентис-поддельщик, за долгие годы снабдивший Кроули тоннами фальшивых удостоверений. — Кто-то помер?

— Да, — ответила Салли, слегка нахмурившись, — Энтони Кроули умер.

— Да ладно! Кроули умер? Тот самый Кроули? Старый добрый Э. Дж. Кроули? Серьезно?

— Это его похороны, Прентис, болван! — прошипел Большой Джим.

— А, — сказал Прентис, внимательно оглядевшись по сторонам, — ясненько. По крайней мере, теперь понятно, что тут делает этот раввин с зонтиком.   
  
— Ну, не знаю, — задумчиво сказал Большой Джим. — Я всегда думал, что Кроули — атеист.   
  
Салли хихикнула.   
  
— О нет, — сказала она, — ничего подобного. Ты когда-нибудь видел его по-настоящему пьяным? Влейте в него две бутылки, и он начнет разглагольствовать о Божественном замысле. Вообще, если подумать, и отец его такой же был…   
  
Они помолчали с минуту, обдумывая эту информацию, дождь промочил их до нитки.   
  
— Эй, Большой Джим, — спросил вдруг Гэри, показав пальцем, — а это кто?   
  
Большой Джим прищурился в указанном направлении и заметил вдалеке гибкий темный силуэт рыжеволосой красотки в черном платье с высоким воротом.    
  
— Ого! — сказал он. — Я и не знал, что у Кроули есть сестра-близнец.   
  
— Хороша-а-а, — выдохнул Прентис, окидывая красавицу взглядом. Она была как две капли воды похожа на покойного; густые кудри ниспадали на плечи, сквозь черное кружево рукавов просвечивала бледная кожа.   
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — шикнул мистер Лерман, — сейчас раввин будет говорить.   
  
— Если об Энтони Кроули можно сказать хоть одно доброе слово, я просто умираю от желания это услышать, — пробормотал Большой Джим.   
  
— Ха-ха, «умираю», дошло! — сказал Прентис. — Потому что похороны и все такое.   
  
— Заткнись, Прентис, — сказали Гэри и Салли одновременно.   
  


**Ранее...**

Если бы не звонок, раздавшийся в пятницу в середине дня, возможно, Кроули и Азирафэль неделями не покидали бы спальню над книжным.

Но, как бы там ни было, они как раз решили немного передохнуть, когда бежевый дисковый телефон рядом со сверхъестественно удобной кроватью Азирафэля издал нетерпеливую пронзительную трель. Азирафэль автоматически потянулся ответить, игнорируя Кроули, издавшего возмущенный стон, стоило ему ради этого отодвинуться на каких-то несколько дюймов.

— Алло?.. Ох, дорогая, мне так жаль, что я не сообразил позвонить! Вы, должно быть, так волновались... — Азирафэль замолчал и нахмурился. — О. Да... М-м, да. Разумеется.

Кроули уже сел и рассеянно теребил пальцем то место на шее, которое Азирафэль всего несколько минут назад лениво ласкал языком.

— Да, как коллега, владелец бизнеса, я понимаю, что приоритеты всегда должны быть... Да.

Азирафэль нервно посмотрел на Кроули, и демон начал понимать, что он что-то упускает.

— Конечно. Вы получите его в течение часа... Да, я обо всем расскажу. Хорошо. До свиданьица!

Азирафэль повесил трубку, и Кроули поднял бровь. — А теперь расскажешь, что это было? — спросил он. — Или мне придется вытянуть из тебя подробности? Не то чтобы я был против…

— Ну, — начал Азирафэль, демонстративно игнорируя пальцы Кроули, ползущие по его обнаженной груди, — как бы это сказать?… Возможно, я пообещал материальные останки твоего мертвого тела тому оккультисту, который тебя развоплотил.

— Ты... что?!

В конечном счёте Азирафэлю не о чем было беспокоиться (хотя, конечно, такие вещи и раньше никогда его не останавливали). Услышав всю историю, Кроули нашел её забавной и согласился съездить вместе с ним.

Они погрузили труп на заднее сиденье «Бентли» и отвезли в «Ковенски и сыновья». На тротуаре их ждал мистер Ковенски, предусмотрительно захвативший кресло для транспортировки тела, но когда из машины вышел Кроули, мужчина в шоке отпрянул.

— Я... Я не знал, что он тоже придет...

Азирафэль поспешил обогнуть машину и подойти к мистеру Ковенски. — О Боже. Вам нужно, чтобы я..? — спросил он, протягивая руку к его голове.

— Нет-нет, — твердо сказал мистер Ковенски. — Все в порядке.    
  
Сделав над собой усилие, он выпрямился, сглотнул и протянул руку Кроули.

— Деннис Ковенски. К вашим услугам, сэр, и я должен искренне извиниться за свое поведение в связи с характером... э-э... вашей кончины...

— Ой, заткнись. Все нормально, — сказал Кроули, хотя и сжал протянутую руку с сокрушительной силой, просто чтобы держать собеседника в тонусе. — Не твоя вина, что мы не успели достаточно быстро разобраться с помехами. Нет, ты увидел возможность и воспользовался ей, я это уважаю.

Они внесли тело внутрь и почти тут же столкнулись с мышастого вида девочкой-подростком, выглядывающей из-за двери морга.

— О! Кроули, это Ада, — радостно сказал Азирафэль, когда та приблизилась.

Кроули бросил тревожный взгляд на мистера Ковенски. — Ад? Ты назвал ребенка «Ад»? Я знаю, что ты профессиональный оккультист, но даже на мой вкус это малость чересчур...

— Ада. Это сокращение от Аделаиды, — объяснила девочка.

— А, — сказал Кроули. — Ясно.

— Она очень способствовала твоему возвращению. Придумала всю идею со сделкой, — сказал Азирафэль. На слове «сделка» он изобразил пальцами кавычки, отчего Кроули завис где-то на полдороги между «раздраженно закатить глаза» и «разрыдаться от нежности».

Вместо этого он опустил очки, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Аду. Аккуратная косичка, фиолетовая футболка – она выглядела как девочка, которая в жизни не слышала о пентакле, не говоря уже о том, чтобы регулярно проводить сложные темные ритуалы по выходным. Это ему понравилось, Кроули вообще нравились люди, которые были сложнее, чем кажется.

— Твои идея, значит? — спросил Кроули. — Просто блестяще, как по мне.

Она кивнула, стараясь не показать гордость и самодовольство, но Кроули все равно их почувствовал. Он расплылся в широкой одобрительной улыбке и благодарно заключил девочку в объятия.

— Никогда раньше не обнимала демона, — сказала Ада ему в плечо. — От тех, что вызывает папа, обычно очень плохо пахнет.

— Типично, — прищелкнул языком Кроули.

Затем Азирафэль заговорил о приготовлениях к похоронам, и мистер Ковенски заверил его, что предоставит лучший пакет похоронных услуг совершенно бесплатно, в качестве компенсации за неудобства и вообще весь хаос прошлой недели.

— Знаете, — сказал мистер Ковенски, открывая каталог, — люди часто приходят договориться насчет собственных похорон. Ну, неизлечимые пациенты, пожилые, вы понимаете.

Он окинул Кроули взглядом; демон был просто воплощенное здоровье.

— Но, должен сказать, что это, определенно, первый раз, когда собственный гроб выбирают уже посмертно.

В конце концов, после какого-то жалкого получаса препирательств с Азирафэлем, Кроули удалось остановиться на только чу-у-уточку блестящем черном гробу и средних размеров надгробии из темного мрамора с простой гравировкой: 

_ Энтони Дж. Кроули III  _

_ 1975 — 2019 _

_ ПОКА, СОСУНКИ! _

Как только они закончили, Кроули, как всегда неспособный усидеть спокойно, тут же направился к одному из столов морга, где Ада залипала в отцовский телефон, и начал докучать ей расспросами о любимых приложениях.

— Ну, теперь, когда все улажено, мне лучше приниматься за дело, — сказал мистер Ковенски Азирафэлю, указывая туда, где лежало тело, полное органов, которые следовало извлечь для оккультных целей.

Но не двинулся с места. Вместо этого он застыл, неловко потирая шею и нервно глядя куда-то себе под ноги.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Азирафэль.

— Нет, — начал Мистер Ковенски и покачал головой. — Ну, просто… Вы же знаете, что я собираюсь с этим делать? Кольцо Ужаса? Мне просто казалось, что вам... Ну, разве это не то, что ваши, э-э, люди не хотели бы чтобы попало в дурные руки?.. Вы не собираетесь меня... э-э... останавливать?

Азирафэль на мгновение задумался.

— Возможно, несколько лет назад я бы так и сделал, — задумчиво произнес он, — очень может быть. Но я провел очень, очень много времени, довольно неэффективно вмешиваясь в человеческие дела – ну, мы оба этим занимались. И, мне кажется, теперь мы рады просто позволить всему идти как получится, безо всякого вмешательства. Так что нет, я не буду мешать вам делать свою работу, если это то, чего вы хотите.

Мистер Ковенски согласно кивнул на это мудрое замечание.

— Хотя, — продолжил Азирафэль с улыбкой, — если это правда вызывает столько моральных терзаний… Это не то, что следует игнорировать. И это все, что я могу сказать по этому поводу.

С этими словами Азирафэль отошел и присоединился к Кроули с Адой. Мистер Ковенски остался стоять на месте, думая как бы мама была разочарована в нем сейчас.

**Позже...**

— Дорогие собравшиеся, — прочел Азирафэль по бумажке, которая чудесным образом оставалась сухой в его руках, — мы собрались здесь сегодня чтобы почтить память моего покойного мужа Энтони Кроули...

Он посмотрел на скорбящую толпу. Ладно, пожалуй, «скорбящую» – не то слово. Кроули очень настаивал на том, чтобы это был  _ праздник _ , а не болезненное событие.

Что означало — никого из друзей: ни Анафемы, ни мадам Трейси, ни дружелюбного баристы из кафе напротив книжного. Никого, кого смерть Кроули в самом деле могла бы огорчить, включая тех счастливчиков, кто был в курсе, что он вовсе не умер. Просто восхитительный букет разнообразных негодяев, с которыми Кроули в свое время пересекался, и которые были только рады увидеть его в гробу.

— ... Энтони был замечательным человеком, его любили все, кто его знал…

На этом месте из толпы донесся мрачный, недоверчивый смешок. Стоявший поодаль Кроули подмигнул Азирафэлю, и ангел чуть не запнулся, некстати отвлекшись на вишнево-красную помаду, которую Кроули выбрал для своей «маскировки».

— Нам будет не хватать его предпринимательской жилки, его остроумия и доброго сердца… Он любил свой сад и музыку…

Азирафэль перевернул страницу и продолжил читать.

— Кроули любил свою машину, столь же сексуальную и классную, как и он сам. Пожалуй, ему стоило бы стать кинозвездой, и, если вы не успели с ним замутить, пока его не грохнули, то вы сами себе приду...

Только теперь Азирафэль с некоторым запозданием понял, что это были вовсе не те слова, которые он тщательно записал утром за своим письменным столом. Кроули, зараза адская, должно быть подменил страницу пока он одевался.

Обратившись к тому, что он теперь с гордостью считал своими актерскими способностями, Азирафэль сумел превратить неудержимое хихиканье в относительное подобие сдавленных горестных всхлипов, прежде чем скомкать оскорбительную страницу и затолкать ее в карман пальто.

— Э-э... Ох. Если кто-то еще хочет поделиться воспоминаниями о покойном, пожалуйста, подойдите...

К его облегчению, маленькая старушонка протиснулась вперед и сразу же принялась клеймить Кроули мошенником и аферистом.

Отойдя подальше вглубь толпы, Азирафэль устроился рядом с Кроули.   
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — сказал он. — Что это сейчас было?

— Не удержался, — ухмыльнулся Кроули, и, ухватившись за полу его большого черного плаща, притянул ангела к себе для поцелуя.

— Дорогая, пойдут разговоры, — пробормотал Азирафэль. — Сестра покойного вешается на его вдовца? На похоронах?

Кроули отстранился, нахмурившись.

— О, — сказал он, — Да, пожалуй, ты прав...

Азирафэль прищурился.    
  
— Кроули, я полагаю, твоя реплика сейчас должна быть: «Пусть болтают».

— Да?...

— Да, а потом ты продолжишь целовать меня, и это станет историей, которую все эти прекрасные люди смогут еще долгие годы рассказывать за рождественским ужином...

Кроули бросил взгляд за спину Азирафэля и увидел, как поддельщик Прентис, разинув рот, пихает локтем Гэри Милтона:  _ ты только глянь! _

— Справедливо, — сказал он и продолжил с того места, на котором остановился.

  
***  


После похорон они вернулись в квартиру Кроули, потому что был вторник, и растения нуждались в уходе.

Когда они вошли, Кроули почувствовал странный запах, и каждый нерв в его новом с иголочки теле задрожал от ужаса. Защитным жестом выставив руку перед Азирафэлем, он бросился внутрь, но быстро успокоился, не обнаружив никакого демонического вторжения.

Вместо этого на столе лежала небольшая матово-черная подарочная коробка, перевязанная переливающейся зеленой лентой. Сверху лежал конверт, а в нем дешевая открытка с соболезнованиями, из тех, что продаются в газетных киосках, и их никогда никто не покупает. На ней было акварельное изображение плачущего ангела и до нелепости витиеватая подпись «Искренние соболезнования».

Азирафэль подошел к Кроули.

— И что бы это могло быть?

Кроули перевернул открытку так, чтобы обоим было видно. 

_ дорогие азирафэль и его демон (｡’▽’｡)♡ _

_ гайз, мне так жаль, что я не смогла попасть на похороны! o(╥﹏╥)o не успела заново назначить дату слушания насчет нового тела... хотя я не жалуюсь, в смысле после того, что я отмочила хастур мог меня к хренам разжаловать, но помойму он щас реально меня боится хахаха чзнх?!!1111 так что он завалил мну работой. ну и пох (￣▽￣)ノ _

_ в общем, плз, примите этот подарок в знак моего глубочайшего сочувствия. соболезную вашей утрате! ЛОЛ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ чмоки _

_ ясти _

_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ _

Кроули почти удалось выставить Азирафэля из комнаты перед тем как открыть коробку. Но, к несчастью, искрящееся в глазах ангела любопытство перевесило смешанный с предвкушением стыд Кроули, примерно представлявшего, чего можно ожидать от этого подарка.

Содержимое практически светилось; Кроули прямо почувствовал себя персонажем «Криминального чтива». Внутри на ложе из черного бархата лежала Штуковина. (Ее нельзя была описать иначе как Предмет С Большой Буквы.)

Штуковина была бесспорно прекрасна. Она была очень большой, очень блестящей и с множеством изящных изгибов, молчаливо обещавших невероятные возможности в области получения удовольствия.

Глаза Азирафэля расширились от любопытства и он осторожно потрогал Штуковину. Та мягко завибрировала в ответ.

— Думаю, мы... э-э... разберемся, — сказал Кроули, отчаянно краснея.  


  
***  


Покидая театр Уиндэма после сногсшибательной постановки «Дряни» в тот вечер, Кроули радостно вложил свою руку в руку Азирафэля и попытался убедить себя, что все это не просто недельная предсмертная галлюцинация его трупа, истекающего кровью на тротуаре в Сохо.

— Итак. Что теперь? — спросил Азирафэль.

— Ну, мы можем вернуться к тебе, открыть бутылочку ви...

— Нет, — перебил Азирафэль. — Я в глобальном смысле.

— Не знаю, — ответил Кроули. — Я... У тебя есть какие-то идеи?

— Ну, — сказал Азирафэль, — формально мы поженились пять лет назад, так что с медовым месяцем мы порядком запоздали...

О. О! Мозг Кроули отчаянно загудел, пока он пытался сообразить, как именно следует реагировать.

— Двадцати лет должно хватить, — в конце концов сказал Кроули. — Потом я мог бы вернуться в качестве собственного сына, начать тут все заново.

Похоже, это был правильный ответ, потому что Азирафэль засиял от удовольствия. — И, разумеется, нам надо будет заново пожениться, — заявил он.

— Само собой. Тебе хватит двадцати лет чтобы спланировать идеальную свадьбу?

— С трудом, но я постараюсь.

— И где же мы проведем этот наш медовый месяц?

Азирафэль демонстративно потер подбородок и задумался. Хотя, принимая во внимание все последние данные, Кроули догадывался, что ангел что-то придумал на этот счет давным-давно, возможно, еще до его развоплощения, возможно, еще до Армагеддона, возможно, десятки лет назад.

— Что думаешь насчет Саут-Даунса?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Комментарий автора:**
> 
> офигенный портрет Ясти в твиттере, авторства @goosetooths   
>  [ https://twitter.com/goosetooths/status/1195073835772628994 ](https://twitter.com/goosetooths/status/1195073835772628994)

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика:  
> Переводить этот фик было офигенно, он великолепно написан и полон отсылок как шкатулка с секретом. Если вам понравилось - поставьте кудос автору оригинала.
> 
> **Если заметили в тексте ошибку - пишите!**
> 
> **Список спасиб:**
> 
> Друзьям, которые полгода терпели мои крики "я опять нашла отсылку в фике, который перевожу" и иногда подсказывали идеи.
> 
> Анонимному гению, предложившему адекватный перевод азирафэлевского "Pip-pip".
> 
> Автору [альтернативного перевода того же фика](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9961781). Я прочитала его дальше первой страницы уже _после_ того, как закончила свой, и, поскольку в своем глазу бревна не замечаешь, только благодаря тому переводу я все-таки исправила 4 тупых ошибки в простых словах. Например, я чуть не перевела "gun" как "пистолет", а "classic" как "классика", что довольно неловко. Если кому-то это важно, я готова написать об этом подробнее)
> 
>  **А теперь коротко (нет) о моей переводческой позиции:**  
>  Я старалась бережно относиться к тексту, но позволила себе удалить значительную часть авторского курсива, которым в оригинале было выделено каждое десятое слово. Возможно, это слишком, но это осознанное решение.  
> В целом я предпочитаю читабельность и перевод по смыслу буквальности, поэтому старалась по возможности переводить отсылку отсылкой, а игру слов - игрой слов. Если вам интересно, почему какие-то вещи переведены не буквально - пишите комменты, я готова говорить об этом тексте бесконечно. :)


End file.
